W objęciach Laimy
by Henye
Summary: Historia Sophii ĭn Saeculo, dziewczyny, której życiowe ścieżki, zostały pokierowane ku drodze Czarnego Pana. Opowieść o przyjaźni z Severusem Snapem, wierze w swoje możliwości, intrygach Huncwotów i wyborach Lilly Evans. Każdy komentarz będzie wielką pomocą.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

_Catalyst_

W małej wiosce w środkowej Alasce życie toczyło się trochę inaczej. Nie miały tu znaczenia problemy mieszkańców wielkich miast. Każdy znał się bardzo dobrze, tabu nie istniało, a zwierzęta były traktowane na równi z ludźmi. Można, by myśleć, że czas się tu zatrzymał. Zatrzymał się i przez wiele wieków, nie był nękany. To, jednak zaczęło się zmieniać.

Był marzec 1961 roku.

Tej nocy, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się wystawić, choćby nosa spoza swojego bezpiecznego, domowego ustronia. Mrok na zewnątrz był jeszcze bardziej dotkliwy niż zazwyczaj, a ludzki wzrok nie był w stanie, przeszyć go dalej niż na dziesięć metrów. Każdy drżał na samą myśl o wyjściu na zewnątrz. Takie noce były przeznaczone tylko dla Nich. A ten, kto wszedł Im w drogę, znalazł się w naprawdę ciężkim położeniu.

Mimo to, gdzieś dało się usłyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Z domku położonego najbliżej lasu wybiegła ciemna postać. Chwiejnie zatrzymała się, na małej polance otaczającej chatkę. Po posturze dało się domyśleć, iż to kobieta. Na głowie miała zarzucony kaptur, a w ramionach ewidentnie coś niosła. Stopy odziane w delikatne pantofle brodziły, po powoli roztapiającym się śniegu.

Jej ciało zadrżało, kiedy przez łąkę przeleciał zimny wiatr, a drzewa zaszeleściły złowrogo. Z gałęzi spadł mokry śnieg, wydając przy tym głuchy łomot.

- Idiotka – szepnęła do siebie. – Równie dobrze mogłam zostać w domu. I tak mnie dopadną.

W oddali dało się słyszeć skrzypienie śniegu. Krocząca w mroku jaźń bez wątpienia, chciała zostać usłyszana. Niewątpliwie odczuwała potrzebę nastraszenia swojej zdobyczy. Tak, zdobyczy. Dziewczyna już była trofeum w rękach zwycięscy. Nie miała szans uciec. Nie przed Tym.

Przed oczami stanęła jej scena, która miała miejsce niespełna rok temu. Wtedy, mróz był znacznie dotkliwszy, a śnieg sięgał kolan. Musiała wysoko unosić spódnicę, by móc przedrzeć się do stajni. Pamięta jak malutkie kryształki lodu raniły wewnętrzną część jej ud. Ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym co czekało ją kilka chwil później.

Ktoś zachodzi ją od tyłu, rzuca na ziemię, śmieje się i wypowiada jakieś dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla niej słowa. Nagle dziewczyna traci czucie w całym ciele. Nie jest w stanie poruszyć żadną kończyną, jedynie otwarte oczy pozwalają jej patrzeć na swojego oprawcę. Kto by pomyślał, że niski, szczerbaty mężczyzna może zadać tyle bólu. Łzy ciekną po jej policzkach, gdy ten zadziera jej spódnicę i brutalnie bierze w posiadanie. Tak bardzo pragnęła krzyczeć, jednak żaden dźwięk nie zdołał wydobyć się z jej krtani. Tylko szyderczy śmiech przestępcy nie przestawał roznosić się po najbliższej okolicy.

Ktoś krzyknął, błysnęło czerwone światło i gwałciciel został rzucony w zaspę. Zerwał się najszybciej jak potrafił i zaczął rozglądać. Musiał kogoś dostrzec, bo niezrozumienie zniknęło z jego twarzy. Przeklinając pod nosem, ruszył w kierunku lasu. Następnie zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przez niespokojne rżenie marznących koni.

Dziewczyna wyrwała się z letargu i przycisnęła do siebie swój skarb. Przestraszona rozejrzała się, wyglądając napierającego nań ataku. Ofensywa uderzyła jednak z zupełnie innej strony. Wiatr zawiał mocniej zsuwając kaptur z głowy młódki. Śnieg nacierał na jej twarz z każdej możliwej strony. Szare oczy zaszły łzami, a złote loki posklejały się w dość osobliwy sposób. Uniosła twarz do nieba i zamknęła powieki.

- Och… żeby, to już się skończyło – pisnęła rozdygotana. – Boże, błagam! Niech to już się skończy!

Wiatr zadął mocniej, zwalając przy tym dziewczynę z nóg. Uderzyła niebezpiecznie tobołkiem o powierzchnię twardego śniegu. Wstała szybko, bojąc się o zawartość zawiniątka.

Odsłoniła skrawek peleryny, zaglądając do ciepłego wnętrza. Stłumione popiskiwanie wyleciało spomiędzy grubych tkanin.

- Sysh. Cichutko malutka, cichuteńko – mówiąc to, dziewczyna niezgrabnie zakołysała dzieckiem. – Już wszystko dobrze… wszystko dobrze…

Trudno było jej się przyznać, że tak naprawdę sama w to nie wierzyła. Tymi słowami nie chciała jedynie pocieszyć niemowlęcia, ale również siebie. Chciała zapomnieć o czyhającym na nią zagrożeniu i choć przez moment poczuć się wolną. Stało się to jednak równie niemożliwe, co ucieczka.

Klękła bezradnie na śniegu i kołysząc się równo powtarzała wciąż te same słowa: „_Już wszystko dobrze… będzie dobrze… wszystko dobrze…"_

Gdy do jej uszu doleciał kolejny odgłos kroków, nawet nie uniosła głowy. Zdawała się być zahipnotyzowana.

Gdzieś tam, ktoś złamał gałąź. Tego trzasku nie da się pomylić. Najprawdopodobniej, to właśnie ona trafiła w plecy dziewczyny. Upadła twarzą w śnieg. Płacz dziecka wzmógł się, a z krtani jego matki wydobył się głośny pisk. Ostatnie światła w wiosce zgasły.

Przed sobą dostrzegła trzy ciemne postacie, trzymające w dłoniach coś, co dawało nikłą poświatę. Nie zdążyła się podnieść. Poczuła jedynie zimną dłoń zakleszczającą się na jej karku, po czym przeleciała przez całą polanę i zatrzymała się na dorodnej sośnie. Dziecko wypadło z jej ramion i nie przestając kwilić poturlało się pod gałęzie dużego świerka.

- Sophia? Sophia! Sophia, gdzie jesteś?!

Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na swoje obrażenia młoda matka podniosła się chwiejnie i zaczęła na czworaka szukać swojej córeczki. Niemowlęcia, którego ojciec mógł być jednym z tych którzy czyhają na jej życie. Zdrętwiałymi palcami przesypywała śnieg z jednej strony na drugą.

- Sophia! Sophia! So…

Imię dziewczynki zostało zagłuszone przerażającym warczeniem, wydobywającym się z gardzieli potwora, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Stał pewnie na czterech łapach wyszczerzając białe zęby. Teraz stwierdziła, że jest to ogromny pies, jednak gdyby miała szansę obudzić się następnego dnia, przemyślałaby to dokładniej. Najwyższy z pośród stojącej przed nią czwórki, trzymał w ręce łańcuch, który uniemożliwiał zwierzęciu atak. Wyciągnął rękę, a stojący za nim ciemnowłosy chłopiec chwycił metalową smycz, tak by mężczyzna mógł spokojnie ruszyć w stronę dziewczyny.

Stanął w lekkim rozkroku, a ręce podparł pod boki. Głowę przechylił lekko w lewą stronę, tak jak zwykle robi to zaciekawiony drapieżnik. Postąpił o kilka kroków do przodu.

- _Lumos – _szepnął, a przedmiot trzymany w jego ręce zalśnił niebieskim światłem.

Dziewczyna, w tym czasie ani na sekundę nie przestała szukać swojego dziecka. Łzy spływały jej obficie po policzkach, a czerwone dłonie już dawno temu przekroczyły pierwszy stopień odmrożenia.

- Sophia! – krzyczała jakby miała, nadzieję, że dziewczynka jej odpowie.

- Przestań! – niski krzyk przeszył powietrze. – Powiedziałem przestań!

Mężczyzna powtórzył swój rozkaz. Gdy nie został wysłuchany po raz kolejny, machnął ręką, a dziewczyna zamarła.

„_Tak samo jak rok temu" _zdążyła tylko pomyśleć.

Mężczyzna przystąpił o dwa kroki, po czym delikatnie uniósł brodę blondynki. Szare oczy z przerażeniem wpatrywały się w swojego oprawcę.

Serce dziewczyny zabiło szybciej i to nie tylko z powodu odczuwającego lęku. W swym siedemnastoletnim życiu nie widziała jeszcze kogoś tak pięknego i groźnego zarazem. Twarz miał szczupłą i długą, wystające kości policzkowe znakomicie podkreślały jego pełne i wydatne usta. Czarne włosy subtelnie opadały na jasny kark, a niesforna grzywka w namolny sposób wpadała w czarne, głębokie oczy sadysty.

- Jak ci na imię? –zadał pytanie niskim, nieporuszonym głosem.

- Agnes, panie – odpowiedziała drżąco.

Coś w pobliżu jej policzka bolało niewiarygodnie. Ruch szczęki sprawił, że gehenna dziewczyny nasiliła się w znacznym stopniu.

Stłumiła krzyk, kiedy lodowata dłoń mężczyzny znalazła się na jej obojczyku.

- Ładnie – powiedział z nutą persyflażu, odchylając jednocześnie kołnierzyk bluzki.

Agnes zadrżała, a z jej krtani wydobył się mrukliwy larum. Napastnik uśmiechnął się, poczym odepchnął ją na bok.

- Nada się – krzyknął do pozostałych. – Brać ją.

Stojące za nim postacie podbiegły szybko. Nastolatek trzymający zwierze zniknął w kłębie dymu. Dwóch pozostałych chwyciło dziewczynę. Ulotnili się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie smolistą substancję unoszącą się w powietrzu.

Na pobojowisku pozostał tylko jeden. Ten, który odgrywał główne skrzypce. Rozejrzał się dookoła z uśmiechem na ustach. Gdzieś z oddali dolatywał do niego odgłos płaczącego dziecka. Ono go jednak nie interesowało. Nie tracił czasu by go szukać. Zgasił trzymaną w ręce różdżkę, po czym rozpłynął się jak pozostali.

* * *

Posiadłość, w której obecnie przesiadywał Czarny Pan znajdowała się na wybrzeżu Libanu. Okazały dwór stał w najpiękniejszym miejscu doliny Bekaa. Dodatkowo, chroniony był za pomocą magii przed natarczywymi mugolami i zaintrygowanymi czarodziejami.

Czarnoksiężnik szedł równym, nieśpiesznym krokiem. W głowie miał tysiąc myśli. Wiedział, że stoi o krok od nieśmiertelności. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, stanie się najpotężniejszy na świecie.

Minął okazałą sosnę i skierował się w stronę wejścia. W głównym holu stało jego pięciu najwierniejszych popleczników. Utworzyli mały krąg i wpatrywali się w jasnowłosą dziewczynę. Uwiązana przez zaklęcie, popiskiwała od czasu do czasu i podciągała nogi bliżej brody, by brudne łapy śmierciożerców nie mogły ich sięgnąć.

- Zostawić dziewczynę w spokoju – powiedział przezornie Czarny Pan, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na całe zgromadzenie. – Podać jej eliksir Wiggenowy i zostawić.

Wszyscy rozpierzchli się na boki. Agnes przerażonym wzrokiem patrzyła na zbliżającego się do niej młodego chłopaka. Wlał jej do gardła błoniasty płyn, który już po kilku sekundach zaczął leczyć rany.

Voldemort odwrócił wzrok i skierował się w stronę masywnych, drewnianych drzwi. Za nimi znajdowało się duże pomieszczenie, które ewidentnie pełniło funkcję biblioteki. Przy jednej z półek stał niski, brodaty starzec. Pokasływał co jakiś czas, zagłuszając kroki.

- Wywar gotowy?

Uczony skłonił się niezgrabnie, gdy zauważył obecność swojego mistrza.

- Tak, panie. Do rytuału potrzebne nam jest jeszcze tylko… - przejechał palcem po zniszczonej księdze. Przyłożył lupę do tekstu i przeczytał. – Serce dziewczyny o całym ciele, acz zmiażdżonej duszy, która wybacza na koniec.

- Czeka w holu.

- No, to jesteś bliski zdobycia największego daru, panie. Choć nieśmiertelność może być również przekleństwem.

- Przestań bajdurzyć Fatmir. Dość się tego nasłuchałem.

- Jednak cena jest wysoka. Dusza niewinnej dziewczyny, to…

Przerwał mu drwiący śmiech. Doskonale rozbawiony Voldemort podszedł do maga.

- Wysoka cena? – szydercze prychnięcie rozniosło się po bibliotece. – Dla mnie, to wręcz promocja, Fatmirze. Dusza jednej dziewczyny to nic w porównaniu z milionami.

- Dla milionów, to nic, panie. Dla niej, to wszystko.

Niemniej jednak Tom Riddle doskonale wiedział co zrobi. Wyciągnie z piersi tej przeklętej dziewuchy, wszystko co mu będzie potrzebne. Będzie ciął jej skórę, a ktoś inny, w tym samym czasie, będzie wlewał do jej ust eliksir Wiggenowy.

Ona będzie wrzeszczeć, niezdecydowana, który ból jest gorszy. Z jednej strony wciąż na nowo rozrywane ciało. Z drugiej próbujące się wyleczyć serce. Organ, który powoli zostanie wyłuskany z jego prawowitego miejsca.

On będzie się śmiał, tak głośno, by wszyscy w okolicy mogli go usłyszeć. Później zacznie krzyczeć z radości, ściskając w ręce wciąż bijący mięsień. Odepchnie od siebie dziewczynę, której organizm, jeszcze przez najbliższe dziesięć minut, będzie walczył.

Ona będzie słyszeć jak Lord Voldemort wypowiada zaklęcie. Będzie widzieć swoją krew na posadzce z drewnianych klepek. Będzie wąchać zapach mokrej dębiny. Będzie się modlić, by to wszystko było tylko snem.

* * *

- Agnes Conaway była osobą uczciwą, uczynną i troskliwą. Zawsze można było na nią liczyć. Wiedziała, co to ból i ciernienie, nigdy jednak się nie skarżyła. Postępowała według wszelkich reguł i pomagała innym ich przestrzegać. Pomódlmy się, więc za tę pogodną i piękną, młodą kobietę. Teraz my musimy pomóc jej przejść przez trudy snu wiecznego.

Na małym cmentarzu w Spencville zapadła cisza. Ciało dziewczyny znaleziono dzień po tym jak została uprowadzona. Ludzie nie chcieli głośno przyznać, że z jej zwłokami nie wszystko było w porządku. Wiedzieli, że w okolicy dzieją się straszliwe rzeczy, nie sądzili jednak, że aż tak bardzo. Agnes miała liczne zadrapania i sińce. Część mężczyzn była zadania, że została odsączona z niej krew. W ciele brakowało serca. Zaskakujące było jednak to, że żadna z ran nie była wystarczająco duża lub głęboka, by dało się wyciągnąć jakikolwiek organ.

Tymczasem poubierani na czarno mieszkańcy wioski czcili śmierć minutą ciszy. Jedyny odgłos, który zakłócał względny spokój był płacz niemowlęcia. Tego samego dziecka, który jeszcze przed trzema dniami walczył razem ze swoją matką o życie. Sophia wygrała. Była teraz obejmowana bezpiecznymi ramionami swojego dziadka. Mimo to płakała. Lament nie ustępował, nawet na sekundę.

Ktoś mógłby przypuszczać, że tak mała dziewczynka nie poczuła straty. Nie była świadoma tego, że życie jej matki dobiegło końca. Myliłby się. Sophia odczuwała ból, w o wiele bardziej dotkliwy sposób niż niejeden człowiek. Zaniosła się gwałtownie, strasząc przy tym swojego dziadka. Drgnął nieświadomy przyczyny tego zdarzenia. Ciemnowłosa kobieta, która stała najbliżej mężczyzny podbiegła błyskawicznie i dmuchnęła dziewczynce w usta. Sophia złapała powietrze wielkim haustem, po czym zrobiła sobie dziesięciosekundową przerwę w płaczu. Dziadek spojrzał z wdzięcznością na wybawczynię, lecz jego ramiona dalej dygotały.

Młody ksiądz skończył odmawiać ostatnią modlitwę. Przeżegnał się nad grobem, po czym wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę rodziny zmarłej. Przydługie spodnie zahaczyły o mały krzaczek dzikiej róży. Schylił się wyciągnął kolec z nogawki, po czym obracając go w palcach ruszył dalej. Zatrzymał się tuż przed siwym już mężczyzną. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i złożył kondolencje.

- Dziękuję, pastorze.

Nikły uśmiech pojawił się na przyozdobionej zmarszczkami twarzy.

- Już nikt nie może czuć się bezpieczny – powiedział spokojnym głosem.

– Tak… Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty, Hendrik. Może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?

Odrętwiały zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Ksiądz nachylił się nad wciąż płaczącym dzieckiem. Jego ciepła dłoń uspokoiła nieco dziewczynkę, która umilkła na krótką chwilę.

- Co masz zamiar z nią zrobić? – Spytał, kiedy wzrok obu mężczyzn skrzyżował się.

- Nie wiem. Została mi już tylko ona. Agnes na pewno by chciała… – Martin zawiesił na chwilę głos. – …żebym to ja się nią zajął. Jednak… Jestem już stary, a dziewczynka potrzebuje krzepkiego ojca. Nie byłbym w stanie się nią dobrze zaopiekować. Nie potrafiłem ocalić mojej córki, mało prawdopodobne bym był zdolny zrobić to dla niej.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, na co się porywasz, Hendriku. Ona oddała za nią życie. Kiedy rozstaniesz się z Sophią, stracisz jedyną osobę, która mogłaby przypominać ci twoją córkę.

- Wiem o tym. Jednak podjąłem już decyzję.

Pastor pokiwał głową. Rozumiał sytuację Hendrika. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział co czai się z lasem, każdy się bał. Dziewczynce będzie lepiej gdzieś daleko stąd.

- Znajdziemy kogoś dla małej.

Poklepał przyjaźnie ramię mężczyzny, po czym równym krokiem skierował się w stronę swojej żony. Objął ją ramieniem, po czym oboje zniknęli za drzewami.

* * *

_Catalyts (ang. ) katalizator_

_Fatmir (alb.) szczęście_

_Agnes (łac.) owieczka_

_Sophia (grec.) mądrość, rozsądek_

_Hendrik (niem.) władca domu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o opinie. Dla debiutującej amatorki, każda z nich jest na wagę złota.  
PS. Na dole jest słowniczek.  
**

* * *

**Rozdział II**

_W objęciach Laimy_

Nikt nie mógł jednoznacznie powiedzieć skąd rodzina ĭn Saeculo dowiedziała się o możliwości zaadoptowania dziecka. Pastor, choć ofiarowywał swoją pomoc, nie wykonał w tym kierunku żadnych konkretnych kroków. Posiadał dużo spraw na swojej głowie. Miał własne dzieci i własne problemy. Trudno mu było się do tego przyznać, ale zwyczajnie zapomniał o maleńkiej istotce, leżącej gdzieś niedaleko, w drewnianej kołysce.

Młode małżeństwo pojawiło się u Hendrika Conaway'a niespełna tydzień po pogrzebie jego córki. Do drzwi podszedł nieśpiesznie. W prawej ręce trzymał wiadro na wpół zapełnione mlekiem. Było jeszcze ciepłe, gdy usłyszał odgłos pukania. Delikatnie otworzył drzwi, gdyż zawiasy były w opłakanym stanie. Przez moment nie wiedział co zrobić. Ukłonić się przed wykwintnie ubraną parą, czy rzucić się do środka pomieszczenia, by ukryć największy, walający się po domu bród.

Stojący, naprzeciw Hendrika, mężczyzna był wysoki i mocno zbudowany. Włosy miał w kolorze dojrzałej pszenicy, związane w ścisły, długi warkocz z tyłu głowy. Patrzył na pomieszczenie z odrazą. Wysoko uniósł brodę, a jego ciemne oczy powoli przemieszczały się z miejsca na miejsce. Prosty nos zmarszczył, z powodu panującego tu nieprzyjemnego zapachu.

- Przyszliśmy po dziecko – powiedział bez ogródek, niskim i stanowczym tonem.

- Joshua! – stojąca obok kobieta szybko zganiła swojego męża. Szczupły łokieć wbiła w jego bok, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w stronę zaskoczonego Hendrika.

Dziadek Sophii odłożył wiadro na podłogę i w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się niepewnie. Z radia stojącego za jego plecami dało się usłyszeć najnowsze wiadomości. Gdzieś w NRD rozbił się czechosłowacki samolot. Pięćdziesiąt dwie osoby zginęły.

Kobieta zrobiła jeden krok do przodu. Uśmiech wciąż rozświetlał jej twarz. Była zdecydowanie młodsza od swojego męża. Ktoś z wprawnym okiem mógł stwierdzić, że urodziła się z dziesięć lat przed swoim trzydziestokilkuletnim partnerem. Ściągnęła jedwabną rękawiczkę, tak by móc podać nagą dłoń gospodarzowi. Ten chwycił ją delikatnie, bojąc się, że ubrudzi subtelną prawicę. Zastanowił się sekundę, po czym schylił twarz i ucałował zgrabne palce.

- Nazywam się Katherina ĭn Saeculo, a to jest mój mąż Joshua. Dostaliśmy informację, iż znajduje się tutaj dziecko, które potrzebuje rodziców. Jesteśmy skłonni do tego, by się nim zaopiekować.

- Nią – poprawił ją Hendrik. – To dziewczynka. Ma na Sophia.

Właściwie panu Conaway'owi nie pozostało nic innego jak cieszyć się, że wnuczka trafi do tak zamożnej rodziny. Miał pewne obawy. Wiele mówiące grymasy na twarzy pana ĭn Saeculo, nie były sympatyczne. Czuł jednak, że w rękach tej pięknej i delikatnej kobiety, nie może przytrafić się Sophii nic złego. Zabrali ją jeszcze tego samego dnia. Została szczelnie owinięta, grubym purpurowym kocem, po czym na rękach zaniesiona do wypucowanego Fiata 1200. Samochód ruszył w całkiem niemagiczny sposób, by po chwili zniknąć za drzewami. Za niecałe dziesięć minut znajdzie na drugiej półkuli. Na północy Anglii, gdzie życie rodziny ĭn Saeculo biegnie własnym rytmem.

* * *

Katherina opiekowała się swoją przybraną córką najlepiej jak potrafiła. Dawała jej mnóstwo ciepła i czułości. Kochała ją, niemal tak bardzo jak swojego męża. Sophia była dla niej wielką rekompensatą po pięciu latach bezskutecznych starań o własne dziecko. Żadna stosowana w takich przypadkach magia, nie była w stanie zaradzić na jej bezpłodność. Przepłakiwała długie noce w objęciach Joshuy, który starał się ją pocieszyć, mówiąc, że jeszcze się im uda. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli myśleć o adopcji. O dziecku dowiedziała się przez przypadek. Pracująca w Ministerstwie Magii matka Katheriny, opowiedziała jej historię zamordowanej kobiety, która osierociła niemowlę. Gdy potwierdzono, że jest półkrwi, bezzwłocznie poinformowała o tym swojego męża. Pojechali już następnego dnia. On liczył na syna, na dziedzica, jednak nie protestował, gdy okazało się, że to dziewczynka.

Sophia przez pierwsze lata swojego życia miała jak w niebie. Sypiała w delikatnej i puszystej pościeli, jadła najsmaczniejsze potrawy, uczyła się chodzić po miękkiej trawie, bawiła się z okolicznymi zwierzętami lub z fascynacją ciągnęła długie uszy domowego skrzata.

Sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać, gdy Joshua doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie może mieć syna, obowiązek dziedzictwa obejmie jego córkę. „Dziedzictwo" u długowiecznego rodu czarodziejów z tradycjami miało zupełnie inny, 'niemugolski' charakter. Nie chodziło tutaj o głupie zarządzanie gospodarstwem, czy wypłacanie należności pracownikom. Sophia musiała nabyć wszystkie umiejętności i całą wiedzę swojego ojca. Miała biegle władać kilkoma językami i poznać kunszt wszelakiej magii. Począwszy od niewinnego zaklęcia dającego światło poprzez prawie niewykonalne formuły.

Katherinie nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Drżała na samą myśl o tym, co czeka tę biedną dziewczynkę. Najbardziej przerażała ją niewiedza. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej mąż uczęszcza na jakieś czarnoksięskie zgrupowania. Często znikał sprzed jej oczu, w niepodobnym do teleportacji obłoku czarnej mazi. Milkł, zaszywał się w bibliotece i studiował coś, o czym ona nie miała zielonego pojęcia, a co miało potrafić jej niewinne dziecko. Jednak nie wypytywała go. Starała się sprawiać wrażenie niezainteresowanej żony, bez jakiegokolwiek przejawu zazdrości. Bała się, że wiedza może zniszczyć ich związek. Nie chciała dopuścić do sytuacji, w której musiałaby zdecydować, czy bardziej się go lęka, czy kocha.

Kobieta nawet w części nie zdawała sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Joshua ĭn Saeculo był jedyną osobą, która mogła sobie przypisać miano przyjaciela Lorda Voldemorta. Urodzeni w tym samym roku, razem uczęszczali do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Poznali się na lekcjach i wspólnie zasiadali do ławki. Nie można powiedzieć, by byli związani pięknem miłości, jednak towarzyszyli sobie przez długi okres czasu. Czarny Pan jemu pierwszemu zaoferował współpracę. Sześć lat temu, nawzajem wyrysowali sobie Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu. Teraz, wspólnie mordują.

* * *

Joshua nigdy nie był cierpliwą osobą. Wszystko zawsze dostawał szybko i sprawnie, nawet miłość swojej żony. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie był wstanie patrzeć przez pół godziny na pięcioletnią, ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę, bezskutecznie próbującą rozgnieść ziarno tojadu meksykańskiego. Sophia, choć bardzo chciała pokazać się ojcu z jak najlepszej strony, nie zawsze potrafiła wykonywać polecenia żwawo i prawidłowo. Joshua podnosił wtedy głos i krzyczał, dopóki dziewczynka, ze łzami w oczach, nie dokończyła swojego zadania. Zdarzało się również, że podnosił na nią rękę. Nie uderzał mocno, jednak na tyle silnie, by dziecko poczuło ból. Kochał ją i nie czerpał satysfakcji z bicia jej, jednak częste przebywanie z Czarnym Panem miało wpływ na jego prawidłowe postrzeganie karności.

Sophia po pewnym czasie nauczyła się, że nie należy, głośno wołać matki na pomoc i błagać, by mogła wyjść z pomieszczenia. Zrozumiała, że musi zacisnąć zęby i zrobić wszystko na tyle dokładnie, by nie było konieczne siedzenie w bibliotece do późna w nocy. Często, jedynie w towarzystwie cichego skrzata domowego.

W wieku siedmiu lat potrafiła więcej niż niejeden trzecioklasista. Znała zaklęcia potrzebne do pracy w domu i takie, które przydadzą się na polu walki. Umiała mówić trzema językami, latać na miotle i warzyć pięćdziesiąt siedem różnorakich eliksirów. Szarego szczura zmieniała w białą fretkę, fretkę przemieniała w burego, samotnego kota, kota w psa a psa w niedźwiedzia. Nie potrafiła jednak zmienić wyrazu swojej twarzy, na której przez większość czasu widniał grymas smutku.

Szczęśliwe chwile spędzała w stajni, razem z koniuszym Danielem i siwą klaczą kuca australijskiego. Czerpała przyjemność z prostych czynności, którymi normalny czarodziej zająłby się w kilka sekund. Wstawała wcześnie rano, jeszcze przed zajęciami i biegła do pomieszczeń gospodarczych. W rozpędzie chwytała drewniane zgrzebło i przeciskała się przez poręcze, by móc dostać się do wnętrza boksu. Wieczorami razem z ojcem siadali na grzbietach swoich koni i przemierzali kilometry tamtejszych lasów. To były jedyne chwile, podczas których cieszyła się, że Joshuę ĭn Saeculo może nazywać swoim tatą.

Jej rutyna zmieniała się wraz wiekiem. W miarę jak dorastała, dzienna porcja nauki była krótsza, jednak zdecydowanie bardziej intensywna. Powoli zaczęła czerpać przyjemność z poznawania nowych i fascynujących rzeczy.

W wieku dziesięciu lat zaczęła studiować czarnoksięskie księgi z domowej biblioteki. Kiedy znalazła jedną, w obcym dla siebie i dla jej ojca języku, sama wyszła z inicjatywą zatrudnienia nauczyciela. Miesiąc później do ich posiadłości sprowadziła się wiekowa Litwinka. Mentis była przygarbiona, a gdy chodziła, podpierała się długą, jasną laską. Sophia mogłaby przysiąc, że była ona wykonana z prawdziwych, ludzkich kości.

* * *

Sophia nie uczęszczała do żadnej szkoły. Całą swoją wiedzę zdobywała w domu, więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że w październikowy poranek, jedenastolatka leżała w swoim własnym łóżku.

Przebudziła się niespełna pięć minut temu. Na zegarku była 5:20, mimo to dziewczynka nie zamknęła ponownie oczu. Wpatrywała się w podwieszenie łóżka i przypominała sobie tragiczne momenty wykreowanego wcześniej snu. Jej klatka piersiowa wykonywała szybkie i mocne uniesienia. Po czole spływała strużka potu. Wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i zaczęła szybko ubierać, starając się, wygonić ze swojej głowy natrętne obrazy. Wybiegając z domu, wciąż stało jej przed oczami truchło ulubionej klaczy. Ze łzami w oczach przekroczyła próg stajni.

Daniel, jedyny mugol na etacie, przerzucał siano. Podniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał odgłos obcasów na kostce brukowej.

- Stało się coś, panienko? – zapytał widząc czerwone oczy Sophii.

Nie odpowiedziała. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do boksu swojego kuca. Złapała się za pierś, kiedy jej ulubienica zarżała cicho i podeszła do bramki. Usta dziewczynki wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Daniel podszedł do niej. Przyłożył brudną dłoń do czoła konia i pytająco spojrzał na Sophię.

- Nic się nie stało. – Wytarła załzawione oczy. – Danielu? Czy Springirl umrze?

- Umrze? – Koniuszy policzył w pamięci wiek klaczy. – No cóż, bliżej jej już do jesieni niż do wiosny, ale nie sądzę, by stało się to szybko. Wydaje się być zdrowa i silna. – Przejechał dłonią wzdłuż pyska i zatrzymał się na delikatnych chrapach. - Jeszcze przejedziesz na niej mnóstwo mil.

Odwrócił się rześko i wyśpiewując: „Hej-ho, Hej-ho, do pracy by się szło…" złapał swoje widły.

Sophia nie przejechała na swojej siwej Springirl mnóstwa mil. Klacz zdechła niecały tydzień po tym zdarzeniu. Teraz, dwa dni po jej śmierci, dziewczynka siedziała w bibliotece, razem ze swoją nauczycielką języka zapomnianego. Podciągnęła nogi pod brodę i wpatrywała się w zapisaną drobnym drukiem kartkę.

- Co cię gryzie, _vaiką_? – zapytała Mentis, zaglądając w niebieskie oczy ciemnowłosej dziewczynki.

- Widziałam jak Springirl umiera – wyszeptała, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. – Nic nie mogłam zrobić.

- _Vaiką_, to zrozumiałe, że nasi przyjaciele odchodzą. Na każdego przyjdzie kiedyś pora. – Słowa wypowiadała płynnie, lecz z wyraźnym, bałkańskim akcentem. Dotknęła włosów uczennicy i pogładziła je z wyczuciem. – Nic dziwnego, że to przeżywasz, w końcu minęły tylko dwa dni od śmierci twojego _arklys._

- Widziałam ją tydzień wcześniej – wydukała. – We śnie.

Staruszka nachyliła się nieznacznie. Mrugnęła szybko, po czym powiedziała:

- Laima cię naznaczyła. Jesteś jej córką. Od teraz będzie trzymać cię w objęciach.

- Nie rozumiem, _motiną._

_- _Laima, to bogini losu. Gdy rodzi się _vaikas, _ona określa jego życie. Daje do wypełnienia _lairis, _czasami obdarza również umiejętnościami. Tobie dała możliwość zaglądania pod kurtynę czasu.

- Co to jest _lairis? – _zapytała Sophia zaciekawiona opowieścią.

- _Lairis, _jest to droga którą musisz podążać. W trakcie podróży będziesz miała do wykonania zadania przeznaczone tylko dla ciebie. – odpowiedziała ochrypłym głosem. Zaniosła się kaszlem, po czym westchnęła głęboko.

- A jeżeli nie będę wiedziała jakie zadania mam zrealizować? – Sophia nie mogła powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania. Wciąż miała w pamięci godziny pracy nad eliksirami, które nieustannie, w jakiś szczególny sposób, wydostawały się z kociołka.

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – pewnie odpowiedziała staruszka. – A gdy już ukończysz _lairis, _będziesz mogła umrzeć.

- Jak Springirl?

- Tak jak twój _arklys, _dziecko.

* * *

_**Słowniczek:**  
_

_Katherina (grec.) czystej krwi_

_Joshua (hebr.) Yahweh (imię Boga) jest odkupieniem_

_In saeculo (łac.) na zawsze_

_Mentis (łac.) rozum_

_Springirl (ang.) spring – wiosna; girl - dziewczyna_

_Vaikas (Litw.) dziecko, vaiką – odmieniony rzeczownik do biernika._

_Arklys (Litw.) koń_

_Motina (Litw.) matka, motiną - odmieniony rzeczownik do biernika._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

_Koniecznie teraz_

Orion Black był częstym gościem w Marmurowym Dworku. Joshua żartował, że ucieka on od swojej żony, Walburgi. Śmiał się, gdy widział swojego dobrego znajomego w drzwiach jego domu.

- Co jest? Twoja żona, po raz kolejny, chciała rzucić czymś w ciebie?

- To nie jest śmieszne Josh – twarz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny napinała się. – Gdyby Katherina chciała rozbić na tobie piękną figurę Merlina, którą nawiasem mówiąc, dostałeś w trakcie wręczania orderów, też byś był niezadowolony. A moja reputacja? Ta kobieta doprowadzi wszystko, nad czym tak ciężko pracowałem, do ruiny! Jeszcze tylko brakuje, by wykrzykiwała na ulicy, jaki jestem w łóżku. Przestań rżeć!

- Oh, gdyby moja żona miała takie stany napięcia przedmiesiączkowego…

Orion z reguły w takich momentach nie wytrzymywał i łapał, to co miał pod ręką, po czym rzucał tym w swojego powiernika.

Zwykle zaszywali się w domowej bibliotece. Gość siadał w swoim ulubionym, skórzanym fotelu, a pan domu wyciągał jakiś drogi trunek. Jeden z nich – w dziewięćdziesięciu przypadkach na sto był to Orion – upijał się, po czym wyśpiewywał jakiś sprośne piosenki.

W te dni, domowy skrzat uciekał do zajęć w ogrodzie, a Sophia udawała się do stajni. Jednak tym razem, nogi poniosły ją w całkiem inne miejsce. Boso wspięła się po kamiennych schodach. Zimna podłoga, przyjemnie ochłodziła jej rozgrzane ciało. W ciszy przeszła kilka metrów, po czym zapukała do solidnych drzwi. Nie usłyszała zaproszenia, mimo to nacisnęła klamkę.

Katherina leżała na łóżku, otoczona atłasową pościelą. Oczy miała zamknięte, a jej klatka piersiowa poruszała się równomiernie. W tym ogromie przepychu, wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza, niż była w rzeczywistości. Jej skóra była tak jasna, że niemal przeźroczysta. Zakaszlała przez sen, następnie wymamrotała imię swojej córki.

Zachorowała jakiś tydzień temu. Podobno były to skutki ciągłych prób zajścia w ciążę. Kobieta bała się, że straci Sophię, dlatego za wszelką cenę usiłowała urodzić syna. Eksperymentowała z eliksirami, których nigdy nie powinna zażywać.

Chude ręce, słabej już kobiety, wystawały spod przykrycia. Na serdecznym palcu prawej dłoni, Sophia dostrzegła delikatny pierścionek. Był on przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Matka wręczała go swojej córce, gdy ta osiągała pełnoletność. Katherina otrzymała go od swojej teściowej, która nie miała żeńskiego potomka. Legenda głosi, że bursztynowe oczko, będzie posiadać swój kolor, dopóki ród ĭn Saeculo nie wygaśnie. Trzynastoletnia dziewczynka klękła przy wezgłowiu, po czym zdjęła pierścień z dłoni swojej matki. Bez zastanowienia założyła go na swój palec, następnie płynnie podniosła się z klęczek, by narzuć kolejny koc na chorą.

Sophia nie chciała patrzeć, jak umiera jej matka. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od kolejnej, być może ostatniej, chwili spędzonej u jej boku. Wciąż pamiętała wyraźny obraz ze snu. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak teraz. Była prawie pewna, że za chwilę wkroczy do pokoju jej ojciec. Chwyci ją w objęcia i oboje będą czekać, aż Katherina wyzionie ducha. Nie stało się tak jednak. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Cieniutka stróżka łez spłynęła po policzku dziewczyny, na myśl o swoim ukochanym tacie. Joshua wciąż wierzył, że miłość jego życia jeszcze wyzdrowieje. Wieczorami przychodził do komnaty swojej żony, kładł się u jej boku i obejmował ramieniem. Nieraz szeptał, że wszystko się ułoży.

Sophia wiedziała, że tak nie będzie. Nachyliła się zgrabnie, po czym ucałowała czoło jednej z nielicznych osób, które pokochała.

- Dobranoc, mamusiu – szepnęła, następnie wyszła z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Pogrzeb odbył się szybko i bez specjalnych wzniosłości. Ciało Katheriny zostało pochowane na ładnym, zielonym wzgórzu. Na nagrobku wyryta była data śmierci. Lśniła jak niepodważalny dowód końca – 15 kwietnia 1974.

Na poczęstunku zostali tylko bliscy znajomi. Nie trwał on długo. Wszyscy widzieli smutek Sophii i jej ojca. Dodatkowo mężczyzna wydawał być się podenerwowany i rozstrojony, jakby czekał tylko na to, aż wszyscy znikną mu sprzed oczu. Podświadomie wyczuwający to goście, dopijali powoli swoje herbaty, po czym podchodzili, by jeszcze raz złożyć kondolencje i móc rozpłynąć się w obłoku szarego dymu.

Ostatni wyszedł Orion Black. Towarzyszył mu młodszy syn Regulus. Posyłał on niepewne uśmiechy w stronę Sophii. Ta grzecznie je odwzajemniała, jednak bez większego entuzjazmu. Orion położył rękę na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela, po czym ucałował jego córkę. Odeszli rytmicznym krokiem.

Joshua wziął głęboki oddech i z rozmachem uderzył w wazon, stojący na najbliższej półce. Jego córka podskoczyła zaskoczona.

- Przebierz się w coś wygodnego – mruknął w jej stronę. Podniósł lewy rękaw szaty, odsłaniając jarzącą się bliznę. Ściągnął brwi z powodu nieopisanego bólu.

- Co to jest, tatku? – zapytała Sophia podchodząc bliżej.

- Później – zawarczał. – Szybko, na górę!

Zdezorientowana nastolatka pobiegła w stronę schodów. Joshua wpatrywał się chwilę w jej odziane w czerń plecy. Przeklął pod nosem, gdy Mroczny Znak ponownie zapiekł.

- Nie możesz przez chwilę zaczekać, ty przeklęty bydlaku? – syknął pod nosem, po czym przyłożył różdżkę do znaku i wyszeptał słowa zaklęcia. Prawdopodobnie teraz Voldemort dowiedział się, że jego zwolennik jest już w drodze.

- Tato? - słodki głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Sophia stała przed nim, ubrana w czarne dżinsy i nakrapiany, szary T-shirt.

- Złap się mnie – rozkazał, raz jeszcze przyciskając różdżkę do lewego przedramienia. – _Tranfero – _wyszeptał, a beżowy hol jego domu zniknął mu sprzed oczu.

* * *

Rozdygotana Sophia stała naprzeciw wzburzonego morza. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem swojego ojca. Oddalony był od niej o jakieś piętnaście metrów. Wpatrywał się w budynek, który wynurzał się spod ciemnych drzew. Słońce zaszło kilka godzin temu, więc nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że za jednym z okien świeciła się lampa.

Nastolatka podeszła do mężczyzny. Bez słowa wsunęła swoją dłoń w jego. Podświadomie wiedziała, co ją czeka. Wojna czarodziejów rozpoczęła się dwa lata temu i Sophia zdążyła usłyszeć kilka wzmianek o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Nawet pan Black często o nim wspominał. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że Joshua jest jednym z popleczników Voldemorta. Kiedy chwilę temu zobaczyła Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu, stała się wręcz tego pewna.

Mężczyzna ruszył między drzewa. Po kilkunastu krokach odnalazł ścieżkę, która skryła się w mroku. Wiedział, że znajduje się w Walii. W miejscu, do którego zostawał wzywany tylko i wyłącznie on. Zadrżał na myśl, co zrobi Czarny Pan, gdy zobaczy go z intruzem. Nie mógł jednak zawrócić, czy odesłać córki z powrotem. Gdyby się teraz wycofał, już nigdy nie wykonałby tego kroku, a zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest on konieczny. Musiał przekazać dziewczynce wszystko co posiadał, łącznie z wiedzą dotyczącą Lorda Voldemorta. Koniecznie teraz, gdy czasy są niepewne i w każdej chwili może zginąć.

Nie pukał do drzwi wejściowych. Wiedział, że jest to zbędne. Przekraczał próg z niepewnością.

- Spóźniłeś się – usłyszał niski, lekko ochrypnięty głos.

- Byłem na pogrzebie swojej żony – powiedział lekko urażony w pustą przestrzeń. Kto jak kto, ale on powinien o tym wiedzieć.

- A ty stwierdziłeś, że jest on ważniejszy od punktualnego wstawienia się na spotkanie.

- Z całym szacunkiem, tak. Pogrzeb mojej żony był ważniejszy.

Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać wychylił się zza rogu. Ktoś, kto nazwał go czarnym strzelił w dziesiątkę. Jego oczy wydawały się jak bezdenne studnie. Serce nastoletniej Sophii zabiło mocniej ze strachu i z podniecenia. Zdecydowanie nie tak go sobie wyobrażała. Wiedziała, że jest w wieku jej ojca. To niemożliwe by wyglądał na trzydziestolatka. Mimowolnie otworzyła usta, oszołomiona jego urokiem.

- Kogo przyprowadziłeś, Joshua? – zapytał przybliżając się do dziewczyny.

- To moja córka, panie. Opowiadałem ci o niej.

- A tak. Sophia?

Nastolatka skinęła głową. Zadrżała gdy dotknął jej twarzy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu doznawała uczuć na wzór pociągu fizycznego.

- Umiesz wytwarzać wywar Żywej Śmierci? – zapytał wciąż dotykając jej podbródka. Kiwnęła po raz kolejny. – Dobrze. Miałem o niego prosić twojego ojca, ale skoro rośnie nam nowy śmierciożerca… - uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, a Sophia nie mogła się powstrzymać, by go nie odwzajemnić.

* * *

_ Ebsbury Wood, Marmurowy Dworek, 4 sierpnia 1977 roku._

_Drogi Pamiętniku, _

_Jestem szesnastoletnią czarownicą, która teraz, po raz pierwszy, napisze coś co mogłoby sugerować, że jest płci żeńskiej i posiada pragnienia związane z płcią męską. _

_Jakąś godzinę temu wróciłam ze spotkania z Czarnym Panem. Zalecił, bym zrobiła kilka eliksirów, ale nie to jest w tej chwili najważniejsze. Przez cały czas spędzony w Walii, nie mogłam oderwać od Niego oczu. Nie chcę jednak, wyjść na jakąś Napaloną Nastolatkę, Robiącą Sobie Nadzieje, Na Bycie Obdarzoną Nieopisanie Namiętnym Uczuciem Ze Strony Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Tym zajmuje się Bellatriks. _

_Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że ten człowiek, w ogóle się nie zmienia!_

_Minęły trzy lata odkąd zobaczyłam Go po raz pierwszy, a On wciąż posiada swoje czarne jak węgiel włosy (czupryna ojca, już dawno temu posiwiała), a na Jego trupiobladej twarzy nie widać, żadnej zmarszczki. _

_Mówi się, że Lord Voldemort stał się niezwyciężony. Nie sądzę, by była to prawda. Przeczytałam wystarczająco dużo książek, by zrozumieć, że nieśmiertelność nie jest, aż tak łatwa do zdobycia. Tata wspominał mi kiedyś, że Czarny Pan poddał się jakiemuś rytuałowi, który miał tego dokonać. Nie wyszło tak, jakby chciał, ale Jego ciało dostało kilkadziesiąt dodatkowych lat życia. To pewnie przez to skórę wciąż ma gładką jak u niemowlaka._

_Obawiam się swoich uczuć względem Niego. Chyba to coś więcej, niż tylko głupie, naiwne zadurzenie. Drżę na samą myśl o Nim. Kolana uginają mi się na Jego widok. Gdy zbliża się niebezpiecznie, serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Możliwe, że jest to spowodowane moim szesnastoletnim, celibatowym życiem na zamkniętym terenie, jedynie w otoczeniu parobków i magicznych stworów. Voldemort jest pierwszą osobą, którą zaczęłam podziwiać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie on ostatnią. _

_W niedzielę mam zostać naznaczona. Moje ręce właśnie pokryły się gęsią skórką. Nie wiem, czy dlatego, że pochłania mnie myśl, stania się śmierciożercą, czy dlatego, że zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że do wyrysowania Mrocznego Znaku, potrzebny jest kontakt fizyczny. _

_Wiem, Drogi Pamiętniku, że chciałbyś usłyszeć coś bardziej emocjonującego. Pewnie znudziłeś się już milionami niepotrzebnych, melancholijnych słów. Coś w stylu: 'zrobię wszystko, by stać się jego dziwką!' byłoby dobre? _

_Na moich ustach pojawił się uśmiech. _

_Sophie? Czyżbyś posiadała poczucie humoru? _

_W gronie Czarnego Pana jest teraz czternastu naznaczonych i około setki pachołków. Najnowszym nabytkiem jest Igor Karkarow, a najbardziej wkurzającym - Bellatriks Lestrange. Ma męża, a zachowuje się jak kotka w rui, co chwila podstawiając swój nasączony feromonami zad pod nos lorda. Nie wątpię, że to właśnie ona zajmuje się przyrodzeniem Czarnego Pana. Ciekawe czy jest w tym dobra. Wątpię w to. Pewnie ogranicza się do leżenia na wznak. A to wszystko mówi niepokalana dziewica. Ha!_

_Nawet nie wiesz, mój Pamiętniczku, jak bardzo chciałabym napisać, że ta czarnowłosa cichodajka jest pierdoloną suką. Jednak dobrze wychowane dziewczynki nie powinny tak mówić._

_Od 7 sierpnia 1977 roku rozpocznie się era Sophii ĭn Saeculo! Drżyjcie wszystkie plugawe szmaty!_

Siedząca w bieliźnie dziewczyna zamknęła swój gruby notes. Notowała w nim wszystko odkąd nauczyła się pisać. Na początku były to żale związane z natarczywością ojca. Późnej zaczęło się wymienianie nazw eliksirów i formuł co ciekawszych zaklęć. Niektóre z nich wymyśliła sama. Teraz średnio co czwarta strona, jest wypełniona kontemplacją na temat sensu życia. Na marginesie wypisuje wyrazy, które nie dają jej spokoju. Najczęściej widać słowo _lairis, _nieraz wytłuszczone bądź podkreślone.

Wstała od biurka, by ukryć swój skarb. Na trzeciej półce, między trzema książkami było miejsce specjalnie dla niego. Użyła zaklęcia, które miało strzec go przed niepożądanymi. Skierowała się w stronę swojego łóżka, po czym zaszyła się w chłodnej pościeli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział pisany w akompaniamencie "Just a Game" Birdy**

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

_To tylko gra_

- Sophia! Wychodzimy za piętnaście minut!

- Dobrze tatku!

Był niedzielny wieczór. Szesnastolatka stała przed wysokim lustrem i patrząc w swe odbicie, zastanawiała się, czy jej strój jest adekwatny do okoliczności. Miała na sobie długą, czarną suknię. Ramiona, plecy i dekolt osłonięte były koronką tego samego koloru. Mogła wydawać się skromna, ale na okalanej czarnymi włosami twarzy, pojawiły się rumieńce skrępowania. Zeszła wolno po kamiennych schodach, delikatnie stukając obcasami. Joshua wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył swoją córkę. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, jedynie na nią patrzył.

- Gotowa? Wiesz, że Czarny Pan nie lubi czekać – głos miał ochrypły, tak jakby śpiewał przez całą noc.

- Jeszcze chwila – odpowiedziała, wkładając na palec pierścionek z bursztynem. - Tak właściwie, dlaczego mówisz do niego per pan? Uważasz go za swojego przyjaciela, tymczasem on traktuje cię jak wynędzniałego charłaka na usługach.

- Nie sądzisz, że z lekka przesadzasz?

- Możliwe. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jesteś ''wyjątkowo nisko usytuowanym towarzyszem''. Co tak naprawdę zaszło między wami?

- To długa historia – powiedział śpieszno, cofając się do salonu.

- Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut – zauważyła Sophia. Duży, okrągły zegar wisiał naprzeciw niej. Ruszyła śladem ojca.

- Nie odpuścisz, prawda?

- Muszę mieć pewność, w co się pakuję – rzuciła sprytnie. Dobrze wiedziała, że to co powie jej ojciec, nie będzie miało najmniejszego znaczenia w podjęciu decyzji. Była po prostu śmiertelnie ciekawa. – Od tego zależy cała moja przyszłość – dodała dramatycznie.

Joshua westchnął zrezygnowany. Wiedząc, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, usiadł na obitej drogim materiałem sofie.

- Mieliśmy wtedy po szesnaście lat. Właśnie skończyliśmy szósty rok nauki. Tom nie chciał wracać na wakacje do sierocińca, więc zaproponował, byśmy oboje wyruszyli do Little Hangleton, gdzie mieszkał jego ojciec. Zdziwiło mnie, że chce odwiedzić mugola, ale nie protestowałem. Miałem nadzieję, że coś mu się 'odmieniło'. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielkie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zaanonsował, że przyjechaliśmy tam, by zamordować ''tego pierdołę". Sądziłem, że zwariował. Powiedziałem mu, by lepiej poszukał sobie jakiejś dziewczyny. Ulżyłby sobie i wszyscy byliby zadowoleni – mówiąc to, mężczyzna zauważył zdziwiony wzrok Sophii. – Byłem wtedy młody, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele jest w nim złości. Tom miał ambicje na stworzenie pewnego przedmiotu, który sprawiłby, że stanie się nieśmiertelny.

- Horkruks – wyszeptała pod nosem.

- Słucham? – Joshua zwrócił głowę w stronę swojej córki. - Skąd o tym wiesz, dziecko?

- Podsłuchałam, jak rozmawiał o tym z jakimś szczerbatym zgredem – powiedziała lekko, nie zwracając uwagi na ton głosu ojca.

- Sophia! Jeżeli Czarny Pan zorientuje się… będzie podejrzewał, że wiesz za dużo…

- Spokojnie tatku, niczego się nie dowie – odparła lakonicznie.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – westchnął bezsilnie.

- Nic, po prostu kontynuuj.

Na twarzy Joshuy mimowolnie pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Kochał tę dojrzewającą, bezczelną dziewczynę. Założył nogę na nogę, po czym ciągnął niedokończony wątek.

- W każdym razie, Tom poczuł się urażony. Ostrzegł mnie, że jeżeli nie wezmę jego strony, to ja stanę się osobą, na której sobie ''poużywa". Wchodziłem do domu jego ojca z duszą na ramieniu. Kiedy przyszło co do czego, postanowiłem zabawić się w bohatera i uratować tych mugolaków. Tom rozbroił mnie jednak, pomordował wszystkich mieszkańców, po czym zabawił się mną i _Cruciatusem._

Sophia automatycznie drgnęła. Po plecach przeszły jej ciarki.

- Resztę wakacji spędziliśmy osobno. Voldemort zrzucił winę na kogoś innego. Nie używał swojej różdżki, w trakcie rzucania klątw, więc nie było to takie trudne. Horkruksa chciał stworzyć z pierścienia Marvolo Gaunta, ale najwyraźniej nie poszło wszystko po jego myśli. Ja miałem dużo czasu na rozważania. Po rozpoczęciu kolejnego roku, ponownie przyłączyłem się do Toma, jednak ten nie ufał mi już tak jak wcześniej.

- Nic dziwnego, że nieudało mu się zrobić tego horkruksa, do tego potrzeba…

- Koniec bajek, dziecko. Załóż to – powiedział wyciągając maskę w stronę dziewczyny. Była inna niż reszty śmierciożerców. Pokrywała całą twarz, tak jak te naznaczonych, jednak była czarna i wręcz kobieca. W okolicach czoła, ust i kości jarzmowych mieniły się brokatowe zdobienia.

- To jest bezsensowne – zaprotestowała Sophia. – Przecież i tak wszyscy się znają. Zresztą, kto inny mógłby przyjść na naznaczenie, w twoim towarzystwie?

- My siebie rozróżniamy, ale wrogowie już tego nie potrafią.

- Jak chcesz – powiedziała, wsuwając idealnie pasującą maskę na twarz.

* * *

Tym razem, to nie była Walia. Gdyby Sophia miała zgadywać, powiedziałaby, że znajduje się w Rosji. Dookoła niej, rozciągały się ośnieżone szczyty gór. Chłodny wiatr wiał nieprzyjemnie, a gdzieś z dołu dało się słyszeć pohukiwanie sowy.

Rozejrzała się, ale nie zauważyła żadnego, typowego dla Czarnego Pana domostwa. Jednak Joshua wiedział, gdzie ma iść. Pewnie ruszył w stronę jednej ze skał. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, na widok wejścia do jaskini. Aż prosiło się, by zapytać, czy to aby nie jest żart.

Kamienne stopnie długo prowadziły ich w dół. Ciężka suknia Sophii nasiąkła wilgocią. Kiedy dotarli do potężnych, żelaznych drzwi, z przyjemnością wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- _Caldorhali__ – _szepnęła, a materiał stał się suchy.

Trudno powiedzieć, by wnętrze było rozkoszne, jednak przykuwało uwagę. Okrągłe pomieszczenie wydawało się ogromne. Z pułapu zwisały dwa wiekowe kandelabry, nadając tajemniczy, wręcz mistyczny nastrój.

Śmierciożercy stali w kręgu. Joshua ruszył do jedynego, wolnego miejsca. Sophia z kolei stała jak sparaliżowana, nie wiedząc co robić. Gdy wykonała pierwszy krok, czwórka z naznaczonych nie wytrzymała i odwróciła się do niej twarzą. Po włosach mogła zidentyfikować dwóch. W czarnych była Bellatriks, w blond - Malfoy.

Szła powoli, suknia w wytworny sposób ciągła się po mokrej posadzce. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak. Teraz liczył się tylko mężczyzna, stojący naprzeciwko niej. Jedyny, który nie posiadał maski. W prawej ręce trzymał różdżkę, lewą wyciągnął w stronę Sophii. Gdy doszła, podała mu swoją, po czym klękła w kałuży zimnej wody.

Voldemort wciąż stał wyprostowany. Nie miał zamiaru się zniżać. Każdy z obecnych, musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z jego pozycji. Zapytał o coś dziewczynę, ta odpowiedziała jak w transie. Poprosił o złożenie przysięgi, powtarzanie słów, przez niego wypowiadanych. Było tam coś o lojalności i prawidłowej postawie. Trwało to kilka dobrych minut. Każdy z naznaczonych stawał się światkiem wierności nowicjusza. Później rozpoczął się ból. Ból ranionej skóry, nacinanych mięśni. Ból Mrocznego Znaku.

Sophia drżała przy najdrobniejszym ruchu różdżki. Chciała krzyczeć. Cierpienie i pożądanie, które doznawała, było wręcz nie do zniesienia. Chwytała wielkie hausty wilgotnego powietrza, by na koniec osunąć się nieprzytomnie na ziemię.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Czuł wielkie uniesienie dziewczyny. Wiedział, że będzie mu oddana. Skinął do stojącego nieopodal Joshuy.

- Zabierz ją. Spotkamy się jutro.

Następnie zniknął w otoczeniu czarnej mazi.

* * *

-Czy to długo będzie boleć?

- Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie. Później, tylko wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan będzie cię wzywał.

Joshua stał na werandzie, trzymając w ręce szklankę w pół zapełnioną Burbonem. Sophia siedziała na drewnianej ławce, tuląc do siebie ciepły koc. Nieopodal niej, ruda kotka pałaszowała złapaną dopiero co mysz.

- Co się zmieni?

- Będziesz miała więcej zadań – mężczyzna mówił całkowicie nieporuszony, jakby nastolatka, z którą rozmawia nie była jego córką. – Pewnie będą cięższe i bardziej niebezpieczne. Czasami zdarzą się też nieprzyjemne. – Wychylił szklankę połykając całą jej zawartość. Zerknął na butelkę stojącą za nim. Sophia wiedziała, że zaraz sięgnie po nią, by nalać więcej.

- Gardzisz sobą? Wtedy, kiedy musisz podnieść na kogoś różdżkę i zaatakować. Co wtedy myślisz?

- Co myślę? – Joshua wziął kolejny łyk trunku. – Że to tylko jedna, wielka, cholerna gra, którą trzeba wygrać.

* * *

„_To tylko gra" _Sophia powtarzała te słowa przez ostatnie dziesięć minut, tak jakby to była jej jedyna deska ratunku. Znajdowała się w domu jakiejś czarodziejskiej rodziny. Nie wiedziała jednak jak się nazywają. Ten nikły szczegół umknął jej w ferworze walki.

Najpierw mieli pertraktować. Jeżeli postanowią dołączyć się do ich grona, ujdą z życiem. Jeżeli nie, będą musieli stawić czoła piątce naznaczonych.

Teraz, dookoła dziewczyny przelatywały wszelakiego rodzaju zaklęcia. Co chwilę ktoś inny padał u jej stóp. Narobił się niezły bałagan, ponieważ zaalarmowani aurorzy przybyli ze wsparciem. Jeden z nich mierzył wyciągniętą różdżką w nowicjuszkę, przyodzianą w czarną maskę.

- _Verberando__! –_ błysnęło na platynowo. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię, zalany krwią. Tym razem była pierwsza.

Tymczasem ktoś inny zaszedł ją od tyłu. W następnej chwili dostała oszołomiaczem w plecy. Przeleciała nad rozbitym wcześniej stołem i wylądowała tuż za nim. Maska spadła z jej twarzy. Przed wyjściem zażyła eliksir wzmacniający, dlatego niegroźna rana na jej czole, zagoiła się jak na mugolskich filmach z wampirami. Jasnowłosy auror wytrzeszczył oczy.

- _Corpora volo__! _– mężczyzna wzleciał pod sufit, uderzył o niego z wielką siłą, po czym padł nieprzytomny na drewniane klepki.

Sophia schyliła się po zgubę. Wsunęła ją na twarz najszybciej jak mogła, teraz cieszyła się, że ma ze sobą maskę. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciała, to porozwieszane listy gończe z jej nazwiskiem. Zaczęła się podnosić, gdy dostrzegła wymierzoną w jej nos różdżkę. Swoją miała w lewym rękawie. Automatycznie zaczęła przeliczać, czy ma szanse na jej wyciągnięcie. Przeciwnik nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu. Najprawdopodobniej dostrzegł twarz Sophii i przerażony jej młodym wiekiem, nie zaatakował. Wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy nastolatki, szukając nici porozumienia. Nie znalazł jej.

- _Pastumti__! – _rdzawe zaklęcie ugodziło mężczyznę w pierś. Przeleciał przez pomieszczenie, następnie zniknął dziewczynie z oczu.

Wszystko skończyło się szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała. Nad gruzami domostwa widniał Mroczny Znak. Pocieszała się tym, że nikogo nie zabiła. Ona oszołamiała, to inni dobijali.

Gdy wrócili, Czarny Pan był zadowolony. Z uśmiechem spoglądał na każdego z osobna. Sam nie brał udziału w bitwie.

Podszedł do Sophii i nachylił się do jej twarzy.

- Nie zawiodłem się – szepnął, oblizując wargi.

- Dziękuję – wydukała, zastanawiając się, czy powinna się cieszyć, czy płakać.

- Chciałbym, żebyś zrobiła dla mnie kilka fiolek Veritaserum.

- Tak, panie – schyliła głowę z oznaką pokory i uległości. Po chwili dodała – Jeżeli mogę, chciałabym pomóc w czymś jeszcze. Nie sądzę jednak, by ta rozmowa powinna toczyć się wśród świadków.

- Nie potrzebuję kolejnej dziwki – rzucił od niechcenia.

Sophię zabolało, a Bellatriks podskoczyła wzburzona. Nie wypowiedziała jednak żadnego słowa.

- Nie to miałam na myśli, jednak nie wątpię, że tego rodzaju przyjemności cię nie opuszczają – powiedziała z lekką ironią w głosie, spoglądając znacząco na Lestrange. Kobieta zaczerwieniła się i wyszczerzyła zęby jak pies. – Chciałam udzielić informacji, które pomogą w wytworzeniu przedmiotu, który tak bardzo cię kusi, panie. A jest to bardzo ''duchowy'' obiekt.

Voldemort zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym rozkazał wszystkim opuścić pomieszczenie. Śmierciożercy spuścili głowy i znikli w ułamku sekundy.

- Słucham.

- Dowiedziałam się, że próbowałeś wytworzyć horkruksa, ale ci to nie wyszło.

Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zasyczał przez zaciśnięte usta. Napiął mięśnie, następnie ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny z wyciągniętą ręką.

- Skąd…? – zacisnął dłoń na szczupłej szyi. Wystarczająco mocno by bolało, jednak na tyle lekko by nastolatka mogła mówić.

- Nieważne. Istotne jest to, że wiem jak go stworzyć – mówiła patrząc w jego czarne oczy.

Źrenice Czarnego Pana powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej. Puścił czarnowłosą i oddalił się o kilka kroków.

- Mów – zażądał, wciąż odwrócony do niej plecami.

- Zabiłeś wielu, jednak są tacy, którzy też to robią. Nie zastanowiłeś się, dlaczego każdy napotkany morderca nie ma rozczepionej duszy? – Nie bała się, mówić do niego na ty. Podświadomie wiedziała, że nic jej nie zrobi. – Dlaczego połowa twoich popleczników, nie stała się nieśmiertelnymi i nie uderzyła w ciebie? – Voldemort odwrócił się zaciekawiony, nastawiając uszu jak drapieżnik. – Do tego potrzeba czegoś więcej niż zwykłe ''_Avada Kedavra''. _W moim księgozbiorze znajduje się kilka ciekawych tomów na ten temat. Jest w nich napisane między innymi to, że najpierw trzeba złamać, później zabić.

- Joshua nie mówił mi o tym – zauważył czarnoksiężnik.

- Bo nie zna języka zapomnianych. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. – Żeby stworzyć horkruksa musisz doprowadzić to tego, by zabijana przez ciebie osoba, pragnęła śmierci. Musisz nauczyć jej pokory przez ból. Pokazać, że to ty jesteś najsilniejszy i najpotężniejszy. Zadać ostateczny cios możesz dopiero wtedy, gdy twoja ofiara szalejąc z bólu, zacznie wariować. Krzyczeć i rzucać się jak opętana przez diabła. Zaklęcie tworzące horkruks, ma wyjść z twoich ust, w tym samym momencie, w którym przeklinająca Boga dusza odchodzi do piekła. Stać cię na to?

Voldemort wyszczerzył zęby w triumfalny sposób. Wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym wycelował nią w Sophię.

- Chcesz się przekonać? _Crucio!_

Odbiła zaklęcie. Była pierwszą osobą, która zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżkę i wznieść wystarczająco silną barierę. Czarnemu Panu zniknął uśmiech z twarzy.

- Sparowałaś mnie.

- Umiem jeszcze wiele inny rzeczy. Nie będę jednak sprawdzać twojej cierpliwości… – mówiąc to, ukłoniła się wytwornie, dodając po chwili – …panie.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

1 _Caldorhali _(łac.)_ caldor – _ciepło; _halitus – _powiew

2 _Verberando (_łac.) chłosta

3 _Corpora (_łac.) figura, postać; _volo _(łac.) latać

4 _Pastumti _(Litw.) popchnąć

* * *

**Chciałabym wszystkich bardzo poprosić o opinie. Długo czekam na ten pierwszy komentarz i już sama nie wiem, co mam myśleć o tych wypocinach. Z góry dziękuję!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

_Wreck of the day_

Sophia siedziała przy rzeźbionym biurku. Zamyślona wpatrywała się w okno, turlając po blacie swoją różdżkę. Magiczny kawałek drewna podsunął się pod palce dziewczyny. Delikatnie chwyciła podłużny przedmiot i podniosła go do oczu. Kupiła go na Węgrzech, w miejscu występowania najlepszych okazów czarnego dębu. Sophia uparła się, że chce różdżkę właśnie z tego surowca. Miała wówczas sześć lat i zafascynowana była powieściami historycznymi. Do tej pory pamięta pięćdziesięciokilkuletniego mężczyznę, który z wyciągniętym w jej stronę zgrabnym pudełeczkiem, mówi: _''Trzynaście i trzy czwarte cala, elastyczna, czarny dąb, włos z grzywy kelpie''._

Sophia urodziła się w Ameryce, dlatego zgodnie z tamtejszym prawem, jej namiar miał działać do piętnastych urodzin. Do tego czasu ćwiczyła w komnatach, które osłonięte magią, dawały swego rodzaju azyl. Wtedy chciała być jak książkowy heros: ścigający złych, chroniący prześladowanych. Teraz miała wrażenie, że to ona stała się dręczycielem.

Sophia przyłożyła misternie zdobioną różdżkę do ust, składając na niej przepraszający pocałunek. Wsadziła ją do lewego rękawa szaty, po czym ruszyła w stronę regału z książkami. Chwyciła do ręki gruby, czarny notes, który spełniał rolę pamiętnika, po czym schowała go do kieszeni płaszcza. Od jakiegoś czasu, nie ruszała się bez najbliższych jej sercu rzeczy. Miały być one pomocą w razie jakiegoś nieszczęścia.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i rozejrzała po pokoju. Jeszcze rok temu czuła się w nim jak księżniczka. Podeszła do wielkiego łóżka z czterema potężnymi kolumnami. Seledynowa pościel była idealnie wygładzona. Na brzegu leżała czarna maska. Ta sama, którą miała na sobie w trakcie naznaczenia i pierwszego szturmu. Od teraz miała być jej nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Wzięła ją do ręki, po czym nasunęła na twarz. W tej chwili rozpoznać ją można było tylko po oczach. Wielkich i szczerych, w odcieniu lapis-lazuli. Zamknęła je i wyszeptała w powietrze:

- _Tranfero._

* * *

Po raz kolejny znalazła się przed jaskinią. Podczas ostatniej wizyty, nazwała ją Smoczą. Dowiedziała się również, że u jej szczytu odchodzą dwa korytarze. Jeden z nich miał prowadzić do ciemnic, w których przetrzymywani są zakładnicy. Idąc drugim, można było dostać się do składów i licznych komnat. Po co one były, Sophia nie wiedziała. Mogła jedynie spekulować.

Weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym tydzień temu została naznaczona. Na samym środku został wzniesiony ogromny słup, przypominający nieco pręgierz. Przywiązany był do niego chudy mężczyzna. Szaty miał podarte, ale skórę całą, co wskazywało na to, że zebrani tutaj śmierciożercy jeszcze nie zaczęli. Było ich trzynastu, wszyscy ubrani w czerń.

Sophia dołączyła do stojących w kręgu. Powoli, nie śpiesząc się. Po jej prawej stronie stał Yaxley, rozpoznała go po złotym kolczyku. Po lewej - Avery, ten wyznaczał się stosunkowo niskim wzrostem. Joshuy nie było, a Sophia w głębi ducha dziękowała za to niebiosom. Z przodu, za więźniem siedział Czarny Pan.

Zabawa miała proste zasady. Każdy po kolei miał rzucić zaklęcie, które przysparza jakiś szczególny rodzaj bólu. Ten, któremu skończą się pomysły, bądź powtórzy coś co już było - odpada. Do wygranego dołącza Lord Voldemort i we dwójkę bawią się do końca.

Sophia wiedziała, że tym razem, nie jest to zwykła rozrywka. Kulący się przed nią charłak miał przyczynić się do powstania horkruksa. Dzisiaj to ona musiała zwyciężyć.

Rozpoczęto zaraz po tym, jak dziewczyna stanęła na swoim miejscu. Nie chciano tracić cennego czasu. Pierwsze trzy kolejki poszły szybko i sprawnie. Sophia, nie wysilała się za bardzo, używała prostych i ogólnie znanych zaklęć. Najwcześniej odpadli Crabble i Goyle. Ze spuszczonymi głowami deportowali się do swoich domów. Kolejni byli Karkarow, rodzeństwo Carrow, Nott i Yaxley. Później odpadali wszyscy jeden po drugim. Na końcu została trójka najstarszych i sama Sophia. Rówieśnicy Voldemorta trzymali się długo, jednak powoli kończyły się im pomysły. Z przerażeniem patrzyli na nastolatkę, która w głowie miała jeszcze dziesiątki niewykorzystanych zaklęć, część z nich napisana jej własną ręką.

Przez pierwsze półgodziny powtarzała sobie głośno w myślach: _''To tylko gra''_. Następne dwadzieścia minut skupiała się na samej ''_grze''. _Później zaczęła po cichu, cieszyć się ze swojej przebiegłości. Gdy znalazła się w finałowej trójce, nie czuła już nic prócz rozpierającej ją euforii.

- _Komèna sóma!__ - _Głos Sophii poniósł się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Charłak zawył jak wilk do księżyca, kiedy na jego skórze zaczęły pojawiać się płytkie nacięcia. Nie były one śmiertelne, jednak powstawały bardzo powoli. Zaczynając na twarzy i kończąc na stopach.

Przy tej kolejce odpadli Lestrange i Avery, pozostawiając na placu boju, jedynie Sophię i Earla Mulcibera.

- _Sdirat'_ _kozha!__ – _Sophia wykrzyknęła następne zaklęcie. Rozdzierający wrzask ogłuszył trójkę czarodziejów. Więzień zanosił się niemiłosiernie. Raz w płaczu, to znowu w krzyku. Na jego szyi powstały dwie rany, przecinające się pod kątem ostrym. Następnie skóra wokół nich rozwarła się i zaczęła odchodzić w cztery różne strony. Wielkie płaty odrywały się powoli, odsłaniając nagie mięśnie.

- Poddaje się – powiedział Mulciber, po czym się teleportował.

Sophia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem odwracając twarz w stronę Czarnego Pana. Ten wstał majestatycznie i zaczął podchodzić do zwyciężczyni. Zdjął z jej twarzy maskę i rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział słowa kolejnej klątwy, wpatrując się w oczy dziewczyny. Ugodzony charłak wypluł krew, która napłynęła mu do ust, po czym zaczął błagać o śmierć.

Nastolatka wyciągnęła wąski sztylet zza pazuchy. Położyła go na otwartej dłoni, po czym wyciągnęła ją w stronę Lorda Voldemorta.

- Dokończyć musisz ty, panie.

* * *

_Góry Ałtaj, Smocza Jaskinia, 14 sierpnia 1977 roku_

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Myliłam się._

_Leżę trzydzieści centymetrów od Jego nagiego ciała. Odwrócony jest do mnie plecami. Zdaje się, że śpi, chociaż nie dałabym za to głowy. Oddycha strasznie płytko i niesamowicie szybko. _

_Patrzyłam w sufit przez ostanie dwadzieścia minut. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i sięgnęłam po notes. Muszę wyspowiadać się ze wszystkich grzechów. Boję się, że On tylko odpoczywa, więc na wszelki wypadek piszę językiem zapomnianych. Nie chcę, by jakimś sposobem to przeczytał._

_Podobno jestem jedyną, której pozwolił zostać na noc w swojej komnacie. Nie jestem tylko pewna dlaczego. Zaufał mi tak bardzo, czy może chce mieć kogoś przy sobie, gdy się przebudzi? Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chciał sobie poużywać._

_Chciałbyś wiedzieć, Drogi Pamiętniku, jak do tego doszło? Ja również. _

_Pamiętam, jak Czarny Pan podchodzi do umęczonego charłaka. Wyciąga mój sztylet i patrzy, jak mężczyzna uśmiecha się, widząc swoje wybawienie. Lord spogląda w moją stronę, ja kręcę głową. Rozumie, że jeszcze jest za wcześnie. Bawi się przez jakiś czas nożem, wybierając na chybił-trafił jakąś część ciała. Kiedy więzień traci nadzieje na śmierć, Voldemort lewą ręką przekuwa jego serce. W prawej trzyma różdżkę, celuje w siebie i wypowiada zaklęcie._

_Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta zadrżał w Jego dłoni. Teraz, był domem kawałka duszy Toma Riddle'a._

_Rozbrzmiał krzyk radości, później niesamowicie głośny śmiech. _

_Następnie rzucił się na mnie, uwalniając z siebie całą więzioną energię. Targał moje szaty i rozrzucał je gdzie popadnie. Ja stałam jak sparaliżowana, zaskoczona Jego zachowaniem. Ktoś, w tyle mojej głowy, podpowiadał mi, że w końcu tego chciałam. Wystarczy jedynie obudzić swoje rządze. Popchnął mnie i przygwoździł swym ciałem do zimnej, kamiennej ściany. Wszedł szybko i brutalnie, mimo to nie protestowałam, jedynie zapłakałam czując przeszywający ból. On nic sobie z tego nie robił. Naciskał na mnie, a mi nie pozostało nic innego, jak patrzeć na zmasakrowane zwłoki, leżące dwadzieścia metrów dalej. _

_To nie był gwałt. Chciałam tego, chciałam by mną poniewierał._

_Wszystko trwało bardzo długo. Są momenty, których nie pamiętam. Jak na przykład to, jak dostałam się do tej komnaty. Jednak jednego jestem pewna. Podczas tych kilku godzin, ani razu nie dotknął swoimi ustami jakiegokolwiek skrawka mojego ciała. Teraz wiem, że zostałam wykorzystana. Mogła to być każda, która posiada dziurę między nogami._

_Wciąż szumi mi w uszach. Mam posiniaczone i obolałe ciało. Po policzkach płyną mi łzy. Gardzę sobą. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie jeszcze kiedyś spojrzeć w lustro._

_Kobiety lubią być doceniane. Wybierają sobie najgorszego spośród najgorszych drani, tylko po to, by udowodnić sobie, że są w stanie zrobić z niego rycerza na białym koniu. Później się rozczarowują. Tak jak ja teraz._

_Byłam jedną z nich - Napalonych Nastolatek, Robiących Sobie Nadzieje, Na Bycie Obdarzoną Nieopisanie Namiętnym Uczuciem Ze Strony Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Myliłam się. Jego nie da się zmienić. Tej zimnej skały nie poruszy nic, nawet Szatańska Pożoga. _

* * *

Biegła, najszybciej jak potrafiła. Nogi podnosiła nienaturalnie wysoko, by nie podeptać porozrzucanych zwłok. Niektórzy wyglądali jakby spali, poprzytulani do zielonej trawy. Inni naznaczeni byli przez trudy walki, wpatrywali się otwartymi oczami, w każdego kto koło nich przechodził. Wyrzucali im brak zainteresowania i obojętność. Po pozostałych nie zostało nic, co można by było nazwać ludzkim ciałem.

Sophia zaczęła popiskiwać jak wystraszony szczeniak, skacząc z miejsca na miejsce. Strzepnęła z nogawki spodni coś co przypominało dłoń.

_Spodnie? Przecież nie miałam ich na sobie. _

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i rozejrzała się dookoła.

_Gdzie jestem?_

Stała na środku jakiejś łąki. Po lewej stronie widać było zarys ciemnego lasu, po prawej wznosiło się duże wzgórze.

_Zwłoki? Skąd się wzięły zwłoki?_

Przyjęła postawę obserwatorki. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, musiała tylko odgadnąć co.

Odwróciła się. W jej kierunku szli jacyś ludzie. Wszyscy ubrani byli na czarno, dumnie nosząc na twarzach maski śmierciożerców. Sunęli szybko, każdy z wyciągniętą różdżką. Nie zwracali uwagi na poległych. Sophia zaczęła liczyć.

_ Dwadzieścia sześć. Nie! Dwadzieścia dziewięć. Za dużo, zdecydowanie za dużo._

Zrobiła kolejny obród. Tym razem jej wzrok zatrzymał się na lesie. To, co wcześniej wydawało jej się przerośniętymi krzakami zaczęło się ruszać.

_ Co do cholery?! Ja śnię. To musi być sen!_

Centaury wybiegły szybko unosząc włócznie i łuki wysoko nad głową. Gotowe do ataku. Na nie nacierały olbrzymy. Podniosły się z klęczek, przestając imitować wysokie wzgórza. Ruszały się szybko, taranując wszystko, co napotkały po drodze.

_A Ty? Gdzie się schowałeś? Gdzie jesteś?_

Nagle go dostrzegła. Szedł nieco z lewej strony, dając swoim zwolennikom miejsce do popisu. Dziewczyna zrobiła kilka kroków, by lepiej widzieć. Czarny Pan wyglądał inaczej. Po raz pierwszy Sophia mogła powiedzieć, że się zmienił. Twarz miał węższą i bardziej dziką. Oczy stały się matowe, przez co sprawiał wrażenie opętanego. Niewiarygodnie długie i chude palce zacisnął na swojej różdżce. Przeszedł obok niej, mamrocząc słowa w obcym języku.

_Coś ty ze sobą zrobił? Jeden ci nie wystarczył? _

Ruszyła jego tropem. Trzymała się zaraz za jego plecami, starając się wyłapać pojedyncze słowa.

_Mortis? Nie! Tylko nie to!_

Chciała się na niego rzucić, ale przeleciała, przez jego ciało, jakby był duchem. Wylądowała na jakimś chłopcu. Czarnowłosy, chudy mógł mieć najwyżej trzynaście lat. Zaczął się ruszać. Otworzył zasłonięte bielmem oczy i wstał odsuwając Sophię na bok. Ruszył przed siebie, jak reszta zwłok.

_Inferiusy._

Zaczęła krzyczeć, kiedy okazało się, że jednym z nich jest jej ojciec. Łzy ciekły strugami z jej oczu. Za wszelką cenę starała się złapać rękaw Joshuy, ten jednak szedł nieporuszony.

Naprzeciw żywym trupom wyszli ludzie o bijących sercach. Zaczęli wznosić barierę, ta nie przetrwała jednak długo.

* * *

Obudziła się zlana potem. Dłoń Czarnego Pana leżała na jej nagiej piersi. To właśnie ona musiała wywołać wizję. Sofia powstrzymała się od zrzucenia jej z siebie. Musiała wstać tak, by nie zaalarmować mężczyzny. Wymacała swoją różdżkę. Leżała na ziemi, czekając na jej rozkazy.

- _Wingardium Leviosa – _szepnęła, a ręka Voldemorta uniosła się o kilka centymetrów. Miała dziesięć sekund, by wydostać się spod niej.

Po komnacie poruszała się cicho i sprawnie. Nałożyła na siebie sfatygowane ubrania, schowała swój pamiętnik do kieszeni i wyszła trzymając w prawej ręce różdżkę a w lewej buty. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła biec. Zaciskała zęby z powodu przeszywającego bólu, roznoszącego się po całym ciele. Skręciła w prawo, modląc się by droga którą wybrała, okazała się prawidłową. Na powietrze wydostała się z innej strony niż zazwyczaj. Podmuch zimnego wiatru zwalił ją z nóg. Musiała myśleć szybko i sprawnie.

Mroczny Znak daje możliwość powrotu do miejsca, z którego się wyruszyło. Nie chciała jednak tego próbować. Bała się, że znowu znajdzie się w jaskini. Teleportować się nie potrafiła. Ojciec miał zacząć uczyć ją tego, za miesiąc.

„_Myśl, myśl!"_ powtarzała sobie.

W końcu doszła do wniosku, że świstoklik będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Ściągnęła buta ze swojej stopy. To była jedyna rzecz, którą była gotowa poświęcić. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie skupiając się na „bezpiecznym miejscu". Po chwili chwyciła za obcas, mając nadzieję, że naprawdę okaże się ono bezpieczne.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

_Komèna sóma – _fonetyczny zapis słów greckich, które znaczą tyle co: 'ciąć ciało'

_Sdirat'_ _kozha – _fonetyczny zapis słów rosyjskich, które znaczą tyle co: 'zdzierać skórę'


	6. Chapter 6

**Dziękuję, że wciąż czytacie ;) Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział również Wam się spodoba.**

**Pisane w akompaniamencie Elisy "Dancing"  
**

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

_Dancing in the dark_

Nie była w stanie powiedzieć gdzie się znajduje. Ciemne chmury kompletnie przykryły księżyc. Przed nią majaczyły cienie wysokich pni i grubych gałęzi.

„_Bezpieczne miejsce. O Ironio! Tutaj nawet ja się nie odnajdę. Jestem w kompletnej głuszy!" _

Podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała brudne ubranie. Zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, gdy gdzieś w oddali trzasnęła gałązka. Serce Sophii podskoczyło do gardła. Szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę i powoli kręcąc się w kółko, wypatrywała napastnika. Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów przed nią zalśniła kula światła. Odskoczyła kilka kroków do tyłu, wciąż trzymając wyciągniętą rękę.

Stłumiony dźwięk doleciał do jej uszu.

- Halo?! Jest tam kto?

Głos był ochrypnięty ale donośny i wręcz miły. Z pewnością należał do mężczyzny. Sophia rozluźniła się nieco, jednak nie opuściła różdżki. Zastanawiała się czy odpowiedzieć na wołanie czy też nie.

- Nie musisz się bać! Gdzie jesteś?!

Zaniepokojona zaczęła przebierać nogami. Nie była pewna czy dobrze robi, mimo to krzyknęła w stronę zarośli:

- Tutaj!

Nieznajomy ruszył w jej kierunku szybko i sprawnie. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie stawiać stopy. Wychylił się z cienia i spojrzał w ciemność ze zmrużonymi oczami. Po chwili uniósł różdżkę, by móc lepiej zobaczyć, co się przed nim znajduje.

Sophia, po raz kolejny dzisiejszego wieczoru, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie śni. Stał przed nią mężczyzna, który spokojnie mógłby być jej dziadkiem. Miał na sobie piżamę w latające hipogryfy, a na nią narzucony fiołkowy szlafrok. Na stopach spostrzegła delikatne pantofle, a na głowie nasadzony miał czepek. Światło wydobywające się z różdżki, odbijało się od jego długich, siwych włosów.

- Co tutaj robisz, dziecko? – spytał zatroskany. Przybliżył się o kilka kroków, jednak pozostawił dziewczynie trochę wolnej przestrzeni. Sophia, była mu za to ogromnie wdzięczna.

- Nie wiem.

Mężczyzna uniósł subtelnie swoje srebrzyste i dosyć krzaczaste brwi. Zatrzymał wzrok na nagiej stopie i zadał kolejne pytanie:

- Kto ci to zrobił?

- Voldemort – powiedziała, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że było to nie mądre z jej strony. Zaczęła więc mówić nieco chaotycznie, tak by uwiarygodnić swoje kłamliwe zeznania – Oni zaatakowali nasz dom. Wszystko zburzyli. Mój tata… on… on…

Starzec podszedł powoli, tak jak robi się to w obecności dzikiego zwierzęcia. Przez chwilę miał ochotę położyć swoją dłoń na jej głowie, zrezygnował jednak z tej myśli. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że może tym gestem jeszcze bardziej ją przerazić.

- Już wszystko dobrze. Pomogę ci, jeżeli tylko będziesz chciała – odezwał się kojącym głosem. – Jak się nazywasz, dziecko?

- Sophia. – Przełknęła łzy, które minutę temu wywołała. - A pan? – spytała, lekko pociągając nosem. Mimo, iż wyglądała na roztrzęsioną, myślała trzeźwo i rozsądnie. Zauważyła reakcję mężczyzny na wzmiankę o Czarnym Panie i wiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć, iż jest, bądź była, jedną z jego popleczników. Póki co musi zebrać jak najwięcej informacji na temat dziwaka stojącego przed nią. Różdżkę dyskretne ukryła za plecami, tak by w każdej chwili móc się nią posłużyć.

- Albus Dumbledore – odpowiedział.

- A co pan tutaj robi? – zadała kolejne pytanie, by mieć czas na poszukanie w głowie czegoś na jego temat.

Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, Kawaler Orderu Merlina, czarodziej, którego obawia się Lord Voldemort.

„_Bezpieczne miejsce. Ha-ha! Świstoklik zadziałał. Nie mogłam lepiej trafić."_

Profesor rozejrzał się po okolicy.

- Zbieram grzyby. Mugole mówią, że po deszczu rosną bardzo szybko, a właśnie przestało padać – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie i patrząc na dziewczynę znad okularów połówek.

Sophia podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Liście rzeczywiście były mokre, ale żeby wychodzić w nocy do lasu, by pozbierać grzyby? Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Dumbledore jest ogólnie znany ze swojego ekscentrycznego zachowania, jednak to wydawało jej się po prostu śmieszne.

- Jak się tu znalazłaś? – zapytał, patrząc na nią nieco podejrzliwie.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. W jednej chwili uciekałam przed śmierciożercą, w drugiej siedziałam na ściółce.

- Dziwne. Chyba jakimś cudem musiałaś się teleportować. Ciekawe zjawisko. Zastanowimy się nad tym później. W każdym razie, nie możesz tutaj zostać. – Czarodziej obniżył nieco różdżkę i smutnym wzrokiem popatrzył na dziewczynę. – Nie sądzę, byś powinna wracać do domu. Nie wiadomo, co mogłabyś tam zastać. Może wrócisz ze mną? Co prawda jajecznicy z grzybami już nie zjemy, ale hogwarckie skrzaty, na pewno podadzą coś pysznego. – Uśmiechnął się szczerze w jej kierunku. Zrobił jeden krok do przodu, po czym wyciągnął rękę.

Sophia czuła, że takie rozwiązanie będzie najlepsze. Chwyciła pokrytą zmarszczkami dłoń i zamknęła oczy. Jedyne o czym teraz marzyła to ciepła kąpiel i wygodne łóżko.

* * *

- To był przykry widok, Minerwo. Siedziała sama w lesie, poobijana, na boso.

- Gdzie jest teraz? – Nauczycielka przechadzała się po okrągłym gabinecie dyrektora. Miała na sobie niebieski, flanelowy szlafrok, a rozpuszczone włosy prezentowały ogólny chaos.

- Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie jej blisko kuchni. Pokój Wspólny Puchonów, powinien jej się spodobać. Zębatka jest na jej usługach.

- Albusie, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Mała skrzatka domowa i jedzenie nie załatwi tutaj wszystkiego. To córka mężczyzny, który jest przyjacielem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Kobieta nie dawała za wygraną. Przyśpieszyła kroku do tego stopnia, że jej długa koszula nocna unosiła się kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Czuła, że z tą dziewczyną jest coś nie tak. Nikt tak po prostu nie pojawia się w środku Zakazanego Lasu, czekając na wybawienie.

Rozejrzała się po gabinecie, szukając pomocy wśród portretów, lecz wszyscy byli dyrektorzy Hogwartu spali w swoich ramach.

- Zwolnij trochę, moja droga, bo się zapocisz – Albus spojrzał uspokajająco na nauczycielkę. – Joshua, nie mógł być przyjacielem Voldemorta, skoro został przez niego zaatakowany. Nie sądzisz chyba, że wysłali tu tę dziewczynę, by spiskowała za naszymi plecami?

- Niestety muszę przyznać, że jest to możliwe. – Belferka zatrzymała swój przenikliwy wzrok na twarzy starca. Uniosła rękę i zaczęła mu wygrażać.- Nic o niej nie wiemy. Dlaczego nie uczęszczała do żadnej szkoły? W ogóle jakim cudem została pominięta w spisie przyszłych uczniów?

- Minerwo nie musisz grozić mi palcem– Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy rozluźniła ramiona. – Kazałem Zębatce zanieść jej kolację i poobserwować trochę. Niczego się nie obawiaj. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

* * *

Sophia siedziała w miękkim fotelu w kolorze złota i obserwowała skaczące płomienie w kominku. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy i westchnęła głęboko. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Siedzieć tutaj bezczynnie, czy może rzucić się w wir wydarzeń i spróbować uratować ojca. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że nie jest w stanie zmienić pewnej już przyszłości. Serce, że to tylko i wyłącznie jej wina. Gdyby nie jej młodzieńcza fascynacja, Voldemort nie utworzył by horkruksa i nie mógłby w przyszłości siać takiego zniszczenia. Lękałby się o swoje życie i… i… i pewnie znalazłby inny sposób, by wymordować tych, którzy sobie na to zasługują.

- Panienka jest smutna? – Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją słowa skrzatki domowej. Stała w różowej sukieneczce podpierając ręce pod boki. Jak na swój gatunek, była wyjątkowo mała. Patrzyła na Sophię niesamowicie zielonymi oczami, energicznie trzepocząc rzęsami. Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie wystawiając na światło dzienne trzy wielkie zęby. Tylko one psuły dość przyjemną twarz elfa. – Jak Zębatkę coś gryzie, stara się o tym zapomnieć, i pije sobie zieloną herbatkę. – Mówiła niesamowicie piskliwie. Czarownica dziwiła się, że pomimo tak wysokich dźwięków, wciąż jest w stanie ją słyszeć.

- Wiesz Zębatko, na moje smutki przydałoby się chyba coś mocniejszego – powiedziała, starając się przybrać delikatny ton głosu. Zawsze traktowała skrzaty z szacunkiem. Nie wyobrażała sobie, kopać i poniewierać te biedne stworzenia.

- Mam jeszcze czarną sypaną, panienko. Gdyby to nie podziałało, mogłabym również zaparzyć melisę. Zębatka wie, że smutek jest zły. A to co złe trzeba przepędzać. Prawda, panienko?

- Tak, chyba też tak sądzę. Może skuszę się na tą zieloną? – Sophia uśmiechnęła się ciepło i po raz kolejny zamknęła oczy. Była niesamowicie wyczerpana, a dodatkowo bolały ją wszystkie mięśnie. Nawet te, o których nie miała pojęcia, że istnieją.

* * *

_Hogwart, Pokój Wspólny Puchonów, 15 sierpnia 1977 roku_

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Rozpoczyna się druga noc, którą mam spędzić pod dachem Hogwartu. Z początku zostanie tutaj brzmiało dla mnie jak znieważenie ojca. Teraz wiem, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście. Chyba zrozumiałam, co miała na myśli Mentis, mówiąc mi o _lairis_ i moich zadaniach do wykonania. Tak miało być. Miałam pokazać Czarnemu Panu, jak wytwarza się horkruksy, a teraz moje miejsce jest tutaj – w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa._

_Jaki jest mój stosunek do Voldemorta? _

_Boję się Go, śmiertelnie się Go boję, jednak nie przestałam Go również podziwiać. Jest genialnym czarnoksiężnikiem, o mocach, które mnie śnią się po nocach. Zostałam wychowana, po to by mu służyć. Zrobiłam, to co do mnie należało i teraz mogę odejść. O ile zdołam._

_Mroczny Znak boli mnie od dzisiejszego poranka. Nie było ani minuty przerwy. Niemal czuję gniew Czarnego Pana. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mnie szuka, jednak nie mam zamiaru podać mu się na tacy. Pracuję nad maścią, która umożliwiłaby mi zakryć ten paskudny znak. Połączę eliksir wielosokowy z wywarem zapomnienia, może zadziała. Póki co noszę długie rękawy i staram się, by nikt nie zauważył grymasu bólu na mojej twarzy._

_McGonagall obawia się mojej osoby. Słyszałam jak robiła wyrzuty Dumbledore'owi za to, że pozwolił mi nocować w szkole. Młoda opiekunka Gryffindoru pragnie, by wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Nie uda się jej mnie rozpracować, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo się starała. Mojej głupoty nie da się tak po prostu odgadnąć. _

_Lubię o Tobie myśleć jak o człowieku, mój Drogi Pamiętniku. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciała, byś mógł mi odpowiedzieć. Wiesz, że nigdy nie miałam prawdziwego przyjaciela? Takiej osoby, z którą mogłabym porozmawiać o wszystkim, której mogłabym się wyżalić, z którą mogłabym się pośmiać. Teraz nie mam już nawet rodziny. Jestem totalnie sama. Tylko ja i mój emocjonalny wyrąb._

_Czasami chciałabym móc zasnąć i się już nie obudzić. Sny są bardziej pokrzepiające niż jawa. Gdyby zależało to tylko ode mnie, dziś po raz ostatni przyłożyłabym głowę do poduszki. Wiem jednak, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Mam swoje _lairis, _którego muszę się trzymać i nadzieję, że podczas całej wędrówki, choć raz zaznam prawdziwego szczęścia. _

_Za chwilę zdmuchnę świecę i postaram się usnąć przy kominku. Rano obudzi mnie Zębatka, lecz najpierw poprzygląda mi się chwilę. Sprawdzi, czy jestem dobra, czy może tylko gram, by zdobyć jej zaufanie. Położy talerzyk ciasteczek na rzeźbiony, drewnianym stoliku i zniknie z cichym „puf". _

* * *

- Dzień dobry, Sophio.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. – Dziewczyna spuściła głowę z oznaką szacunku. Została wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora z samego rana. Chwilę temu stała przed wielką chimerą, teraz patrzy w niegdyś niebieskie oczy czarodzieja.

- Masz może ochotę na cynamonowe śmieszki? – zapytał, podstawiając dziewczynie pod nos, coś co przypominało roześmiane usta.

- Nie dziękuję.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, po czym odstawił miseczkę ze smakołykami. Poprawiając swoje okulary połówki, uśmiechnął się w dobrze znany, profesorski sposób.

- Masz rację. Słodycze przed śniadaniem nie są niczym dobrym. Mam jednak nadzieję, że się wyspałaś – po raz kolejny jego usta wykrzywiły się delikatnie. Po plecach Sophii przeszły ciarki na myśl, co ten naiwnie wyglądający mężczyzna potrafi zrobić z różdżką. - Wezwałem cię tutaj, ponieważ sądzę, że powinniśmy omówić twój dalszy pobyt na terenie Hogwartu. Sprawą oczywistą jest to, że nie możesz tutaj, tak po prostu sobie mieszkać.

Dziewczynie przyśpieszyło tętno. Nie spodziewała się, że zostanie wyrzucona. Nie brała tego w ogóle pod uwagę. Przełknęła ślinę, powstrzymując łzy rezygnacji.

- Rozumiem – głęboko wciągnęła powietrze przez nos. – Przepraszam, za przysporzone kłopoty. Postaram się, jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć.

Dyrektor spojrzał zaskoczony na swoją podopieczną. Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę po czym spojrzał na jej zmizerniałą twarz.

- Zniknąć? Nikt nie każe ci znikać. Po prostu doszliśmy do wniosku, że skoro chcesz tu zostać, powinnaś podjąć naukę.

- Naprawdę? – Dziewczyna stała rozdygotana, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie okaże się to wszystko kłamstwem.

- Ależ oczywiście. Nie mógłbym wyrzucić stąd potrzebującego. W Hogwarcie, każdy kto poprosi, otrzyma pomoc.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

Sophii spadł kamień z serca. Znowu mogła spokojnie oddychać. Jej umysł rozluźnił się na tyle, że nie zauważyła wejścia Minerwy McGonagall. Podskoczyła gdy ta przemówiła:

- Nie tak prędko, dziecko. – Belferka stanęła u boku dyrektora. Siedzący na żerdzi feniks zaskrzeczał nieprzyjemnie. – Najpierw musimy, dowiedzieć się na jakim poziomie edukacyjnym jesteś. Na pewno masz wiele zaległości, a nie wyobrażam sobie, byś mogła odstawać od uczniów. Rozmawiałam już o tym z Albusem i doszliśmy do wniosku, że napiszesz ubiegłoroczne SUMy. To do jakiej klasy dołączysz, będzie zależne od twoich wyników.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem, złoszcząc przy tym swoją koleżankę.

- Joshua był znakomitym uczniem, wierzę więc Sophio, że dostaniesz się bez przeszkód na szósty rok. Pierwszego września weźmiesz udział w powitalnej uczcie i dowiesz się, do którego domu zostaniesz przydzielona. A teraz zmykaj. Nie wątpię, że zgłodniałaś.

* * *

_Hogwart, Błonia, 23 sierpnia 1977 roku_

_Drogi Pamiętniku, _

_Miło znowu do Ciebie zajrzeć. Minęło ładnych kilka dni, odkąd po raz ostatni coś napisałam. Po części dlatego, że nie miałam czasu, a po części dlatego, że trochę się bałam. Zdążyłam zapomnieć o zmartwieniach, które siedzą mi na karku i nie chciałam otwierać czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi do tego wrócić. Doszłam do wniosku, że muszę chociaż trochę przypominać normalnego ucznia. _

_Przez ostatnie pięć dni zdawałam testy, pod kierownictwem McGonagall. Nie jest to aż tak zła kobieta. Posiada w sobie nieco za dużo goryczy, ale da się ją lubić. _

_Transmutację, zaklęcia, obronę przed czarną magią i eliksiry zdałam na wybitny. Nawet nie wiesz, jak miło było zobaczyć zaskoczoną minę profesorki. Ta kobieta rzeczywiście we mnie nie wierzyła. Z resztą przedmiotów było nieco gorzej. Mugoloznastwo i zielarstwo udało mi się przebrnąć na zadowalającym. O pozostałości lepiej nie wspominać. Jak sam wiesz, miotły pomiędzy nogami nigdy nie miałam, więc nic dziwnego, że test na zawodnika quidditcha również został oblany. _

_Albus ostatecznie przyjął mnie do szóstej klasy, jednak z pewnymi warunkami. McGonagall postawiła na swoim. Mam pobierać korepetycje z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. O dziewczynie, która ma mnie uczyć, mówili w taki sposób, że mogę spokojnie stwierdzić, że jest prymuską. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie._

_Jutro mam udać się do Banku Gringotta po odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy i zakupić potrzebne rzeczy na ulicy Pokątnej. Gdyby zależało to ode mnie, wolałabym swoje stare drobiazgi z domu. Wiem jednak, że tam udać się nie mogę. _

_Od taty nie mam żadnych wiadomości. Ja sama nie powinnam do niego pisać, nie chcę by posiadał jakiekolwiek informacje, które mogłyby przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Voldemort wie, kiedy jego zwolennicy kłamią. Wysłałam ojcu sowę z rodzinnym pierścionkiem i z czterema słowami napisanymi na kawałku pergaminu: _Wszystko w porządku, tatusiu._ Dwa dni później otrzymałam go z powrotem, razem z krótkimi podziękowaniami. _

_Mam nadzieję, że z tatkiem wszystko jest dobrze. Cały czas trzymam za niego kciuki._

_Mroczy Znak ostatecznie udało mi się zatuszować, choć wciąż boli. Spędziłam kilka ładnych godzin szperając w bibliotece i w komórce nauczyciela eliksirów. Przyniosłam ze sobą również kilka ciekawych tomisk. Jedno z nich dotyczy animagów. Zawsze chciałam móc zmienić się w zwierze. Może uda mi się tego dokonać? Jest jeszcze tydzień do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, więc muszę jakoś zapełnić sobie wolny czas._

_Zaczyna padać. Muszę się gdzieś schować, bo przemokniemy oboje. _

Sophia zamknęła notatnik i schowała pióro do szaty. Uniosła głowę by móc spojrzeć w pokryte ciemnymi chmurami niebo. Przymknęła oczy, gdy krople deszczu zaczęły spadać jej na twarz. Ruszyła biegiem w stronę zamku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zapraszam na następny rozdział i życzę miłego czytania ;)  
**

**Pozdrawiam wszystkich ;*  
**

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

_Moja!_

_Hogwart, Biblioteka, 1 września 1977 roku_

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Za dwie godziny rozpocznie się uczta powitalna, a ja siedzę miedzy grubymi książkami na temat animagów i nie mam ochoty, stąd wychodzić. Wiem jednak, że powinnam zejść do lochów, gdzie znajduje się Pokój Wspólny Puchonów i przebrać się w nowo nabytą szatę._

_W ciągu zeszłego tygodnia nie robiłam nic innego, prócz siedzenia przy tym stole i studiowania umiejętności zmieniania się w zwierzę. Czy już coś umiem? Nie bardzo. Wszystko jest tutaj napisane bardzo skomplikowanym bądź bardzo komicznym językiem. Dałbyś wiarę takim głupotom jak: _„Myśl jak zwierze", „Wyobraź sobie, że masz łapy", „Czuj otaczające cię zapachy", „Powtarzaj: Zmieniam się w zwierze". _Śmiać mi się chce, jak to czytam. Szukam najbardziej sensownego sposobu, na osiągnięcie celu. Na razie zdołałam wytworzyć jedynie nikłe ciarki na plecach. Pożyjemy - zobaczymy._

_No nic, będę się zbierać. Pociąg pewnie dotarł już na stację, a ja jeszcze muszę się przygotować. _

* * *

Sophia zgarnęła wszystkie swoje notatki do skórzanej torby, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Drzwi wejściowe zostały otwarte i wielka fala uczniów wpłynęła do środka. Panował gwar i ogólny zamęt. Z przodu szli ci najstarsi, dobrze orientujący się na terenie Hogwartu. Górowali oni nad niewinnymi pierwszoroczniakami, którzy rozglądali się przestraszonym wzrokiem.

Przy stole Gryffindoru usiadła szóstka siódmoklasistów. Pewni swoich miejsc, nie przejmowali się młodszymi. Ciekawe rozmowy przerwali dopiero wtedy, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, a do środka zaczęli wchodzić najmłodsi. Patrzyli na nich przez moment, po czym ponownie odwracali się w stronę stołu, wypatrując jedzenia.

- Hej, James spójrz. – Czarnowłosy chłopak o szarych oczach trącił swojego kolegę w bok. – Ta nowa jest nawet ładna.

- Od kiedy to interesujesz się jedenastolatkami? – Chudy chłopak w okularach na nosie, nawet nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Był pochłonięty próbą zostania zauważonym, przez siedzącą kilka miejsc dalej blondynkę.

- To na pewno nie jest jedenastolatka, ćwoku. Chyba, że już w tak młodym wieku rosną piersi. – Gdy jego przyjaciel w dalszym ciągu nie zwracał na niego uwagi, chwycił go za brązowe włosy i pociągnął. Okularnik w jednej chwili zobaczył wszystkich do góry nogami. Zauważając nową uczennicę, podniósł się i odwrócił w jej stronę.

- No, nie jest brzydka – spojrzał na chłopaka siedzącego obok niego i zrobił minę, która sprawiła, że wyglądał jak zdegustowany chomik. - Syriusz radziłbym ci, przestać się ślinić.

- Psy już tak mają – odpowiedział czarnowłosy, szczerząc zęby.

James zachichotał pod nosem, po czym wrócił do zaczepiania blondynki.

- Alicja! Alicja! Boże, ta dziewczyna jest głucha? Remus szturchnij ją proszę, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam.

Chłopak o piaskowych włosach wykonał błyskawiczny ruch. Blondynka wpadła na swojego towarzysza rozmowy, po czym odwróciła się rozłoszczona.

- Co jest?

- Gdzie jest Lilly?

- Tam gdzie ciebie nie ma, pacanie. – Dziewczyna zwróciła się do chłopaka, z którym wcześniej konwersowała. – Przepraszam, Frank. Do niektórych po prostu nie dociera, że mają dać sobie spokój.

- Spokój?! Słyszałeś, co ona powiedziała Syriuszu? Jeszcze zobaczysz, że Lilly będzie moja!

Czarnowłosy rozsiadł się wygodnie i zarzucił ręce na głowę.

- No to najwyższy czas, żebyś zaczął porządnie działać. To ostatni rok nauki, Rogaczu.

* * *

Sophia szła równym tempem. Za wszelką cenę starała się nie wyróżniać. Jednak im zacieklej próbowała to robić, tym bardziej było ją widać. Słyszała kilka niecenzuralnych uwag na swój temat, więc rączki zaczęły ją świerzbić. Dałaby wiele, by było już po wszystkim.

Stanęli przy piedestale. Siedząca na stołku tiara odśpiewała swoją piosenkę, po czym ukłoniła się w stronę zgromadzonych. Gdy została nagrodzona brawami, zesztywniała.

Na środek wyszła profesor McGonagall, trzymając w ręku długi zwój pergaminu.

- Gdy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Atyx George! - Z szeregu wyszedł grubiutki chłopczyk i w podskokach ruszył w wyznaczone mu miejsce.

Sophia nie skupiała się za bardzo na dzieciakach. Uwagę zwróciła tylko na te, których nazwiska miały jakiś związek z Czarnym Panem. Nawet nie zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że za niedługo i ona wyjdzie na środek, kiedy profesorka zawołała głośno:

- Sophia ĭn Saeculo!

Dziewczyna podeszła na chwiejnych nogach. W uszach huczało jej z podniecenia i zdenerwowania. Od teraz miała stać się prawowitą uczennicą Hogwartu. Włożyła na głowę tiarę, która jako jej jedynej, nie nasunęła się na oczy. Pokryty łatami kapelusz nie zastanawiał się długo, westchnął jednak parę razy, jakby nie był do końca pewny, w końcu wykrzyknął:

- SLYTHERIN!

Sophia wstała nieco rozdygota i ruszyła w stronę zielonego stołu. Ulżyło jej widząc wolne miejsce wśród nieco starszych uczniów. Usiadła mówiąc ciche cześć. Odpowiedziały jej same pomruki. Radość znikła tak samo szybko jak się pojawiła. Dziewczyna, złączyła mocno swoje nogi, po czym rozejrzała się niepewnie.

_„Aż chciałoby się pomyśleć: zajebiście." _

Gdy straciła już nadzieje na nawiązanie jakiejkolwiek znajomości, przed jej nosem pojawiła się szeroka dłoń nastolatka.

- Hej! Jestem William Wilkes, ale mów do mnie Will. – uścisnął dziewczynę, po czym zaczął przedstawiać resztę. – Ten czarny to Evan Rosier, dalej nasz Bułgarzyk - Antonin Dołohov, później Rookwood, a ten flirciarz to Rabastan Lestrange. Aa jeszcze zapomniałem o tym tutaj - knypku.

- Dzięki Will, sam się przedstawię – chłopak o długich, czarnych włosach przejął pałeczkę. - Severus Snape. Miło mi.

* * *

Rudowłosa dziewczyna wbiegła cichaczem do Wielkiej Sali i usadowiła się przy stole Gryffindoru. Pośpiesznie nałożyła sobie talerz ziemniaków, wpychając przy tym do ust kilka ziaren słodkiej kukurydzy.

- Gdzie byłaś?

Chłopak znajdujący się kilka miejsc dalej nie wytrzymał. Czekał na nią od półgodziny i szczerze zaczynał się martwić. Nachylił się więc najdalej jak umiał i uśmiechnął niewinnie w stronę nastolatki.

- Milej by mi było, gdybyś najpierw się przywitał, panie Potter – odpowiedziała nalewając sobie szklankę soku dyniowego. Poprawiła jeden denerwujący kosmyk, tak by spokojnie leżał za uchem i w niczym jej już nie przeszkadzał.

Oblany zimną wodą chłopak zarumienił się nieco i odpowiedział cichym głosem.

- Dobry wieczór, Lilly.

- Dobry wieczór, James. – Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się na tyle, na ile kazała jej grzeczność, następnie odezwała się kurtuazyjnie – Moczysz sobie swój krawat.

Chłopak opuścił głowę i ujrzał jak część jego stroju zaczyna zmieniać kolor pod wpływem sosu pomidorowego. Remus spojrzał z politowaniem na swojego kolegę, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny:

- Stało się coś poważnego?

- Nie, skądże. – Lilly potrząsnęła energicznie głową, rozsiewając przy tym delikatny zapach swojego szamponu. James uniósł wysoko oczy, robiąc wrażenie naćpanego szczęściem. – Byłam w gabinecie dyrektora. Pytał się mnie, czy nie mam nic przeciwko dawaniu korepetycji tej nowej dziewczynie.

Blondynka siedząca obok niej zwróciła twarz w jej stronę i powiedziała półszeptem.

- To będzie ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Trafiła do Slitherinu i chyba nie jest przeciwna nawiązywaniu znajomości z tymi pomyleńcami. – Skinęła głową w stronę zielonego stołu i wzruszyła ramionami.

Rudowłosa zaprzeczyła ruchem dłoni.

- Nie sądzę, Alicjo. Dumbledore mówił, że to bardzo miła dziewczyna. Ma chodzić do szóstej klasy, ale z tego co zrozumiałam, część zajęć będzie miała z nami. Uczył ją jej ojciec, więc nie wszystko ma opanowane na równym poziomie.

James po raz kolejny wychylił się do przodu, tym razem delikatniej i zwiększą gracją. Złapał powietrze w płuca i powiedział jednym tchem:

- To w takim razie będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki, Lilly.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i odpowiedziała mu z czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy:

- Dziękuję, James.

* * *

Sophia została dołączona do dormitorium, zamieszkałego przez trzy dziewczyny. Żadna z nich nie odezwała się do niej ani jednym słowem. Poplotkowały trochę między sobą, następnie ułożyły się w swoich łóżkach, nie zaszczyciwszy jej nawet krótkim dobranoc. Nastolatka wyciągnęła nogi spod ciepłej kołdry i opuściła je na zimny kamień. Przeszła do wyjścia, powstrzymując się od ukrytej złośliwości skierowanej do współlokatorek.

Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów, nie był tak przytulny jak ten Puchonów, jednak prezentował się wytwornie i elegancko, a dwie świecące po bokach pochodnie nadawały tajemniczy nastrój. Sophia miała na sobie jedynie cienką, koronkową koszulę nocną, ale nie było jej zimno. Zawsze lubiła chłód i świeże powietrze. Podeszła do najbliższego fotela i usiadła na nim podciągając nogi pod brodę. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w ciemność, kiedy nagle dostrzegła cień poruszający się w stronę wyjścia. Uciekinier uderzył nogą o próg robiąc, przy tym masę hałasu.

- Nie możesz spać?

Ślizgon odwrócił się automatycznie. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku poszukując tego kto go zdemaskował.

- Najwyraźniej nie tylko ja – powiedział pod nosem kierując się w stronę kompletu wypoczynkowego. Ogień w kominku zapłonął, więc wiedział gdzie powinien iść.

Sophia zaśmiała się cicho, po czym nakryła się kocem, który miała pod ręką. Krępowała się nieco tym, że tak niewiele miała na sobie.

- Severus, prawda? Gdzie miałeś zamiar uciec?

- Nie sądzę, by była to twoja sprawa – burknął pod nosem. Zauważył lekko zmieszaną minę dziewczyny, jednak nie miał zamiaru odezwać się grzeczniej. – Miałem zamiar włamać się do gabinetu nauczyciela eliksirów, ponieważ potrzebna mi jest agrymona. A teraz, skoro już wszystko wiesz, możesz pobiec do dyrektora i wyśpiewać mu, jaki to jestem niedobry.

Sophia poczuła się nieswojo. Nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy została bezpodstawnie zaatakowana, jednak uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Tego po prostu się nie spodziewała.

- A myślisz, że co ja robiłam ostatnimi nocy? To samo co ty próbowałeś przed chwilą. – Spojrzała na niego odważnie, bez najmniejszego śladu pokory. – O agrymonę nie musisz się martwić. Mam zapasy korzeni i liści swoim kufrze. Mogę ci je udostępnić.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do sofy i usiadł na nią ciężko.

- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie miła? – pytał, patrząc w niebieskie oczy dziewczyny.

- A dlaczego miałabym nie być? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. – Już nic innego mi nie pozostało.

Chłopak skinął głową, po czym oparł się wygodnie o mebel. Założył nogę na nogę i bez słowa wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Sophia dostrzegła w jego ciemnych oczach błyski szaleństwa, które zawsze towarzyszyły Voldemortowi.

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz się tutaj pojawiłaś? Szkoła nie była ci potrzebna? – zapytał po chwilowej ciszy.

Sophia złapała duży haust powietrza i odpowiedziała:

- Wcześniej uczył mnie ojciec, a że był dość dobry, nie było potrzeby bym wyjeżdżała tak daleko.

- Co się teraz zmieniło?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Nie zauważyła nawet, że koc opadł jej z ramion, a chłopak bez specjalnej krępacji wpatrywał się w jej obojczyki.

- Można powiedzieć, że zostałam zmuszona do ucieczki z domu.

- A tak. Coś na ten temat słyszałem. Czarny Pan was zaatakował?

Sophia pokręciła głową. Wiedziała w jaki sposób zaskarbić sobie jego przyjaźń, a było to coś, co w tej chwili potrzebowała najbardziej.

- Prawda jest nieco inna. Nie powiedziałam wszystkiego Dumbledore'owi, ponieważ nie chciałam, by wysyłał mnie z powrotem. Nikt nas nie zaatakował, po prostu zwiałam.

- Uwierzył ci? – czarnowłosy wpatrywał się z ciekawością w dziewczynę.

- Potrafię być bardzo przekonująca, Severusie. A ty? Jakie masz sekrety, oprócz wymykania się po północny do spiżarki profesora Slughorna?

- Gdybym ci powiedział, musiałbym cię zabić – odpowiedział z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na ustach. – Korzeń angrymony, dostanę?

- Tak, jeżeli ładnie poprosisz.

Uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego wieczoru ciesząc się, że ma na sobie tak mało. Dziewczyna opuściła nagie stopy na ziemię i delikatnie podniosła się z siedzenia. Koc z zaciśniętymi zębami odłożyła na swoje miejsce i powoli zaczęła kierować się w stronę komnat sypialnych.

* * *

Czarny Pan przechadzał się po swojej komnacie, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach długiego płaszcza. Dzisiejszego wieczoru zdążył już zrobić kilka ładnych kilometrów. Podniesione ciśnienie nie pozwalało, spocząć mu nawet na chwilę.

Zaczynała dręczyć go myśl, że dziewczyna zaszyła się gdzieś daleko, a on nie będzie potrafił jej odnaleźć. Oczywistym było, że się o nią nie martwił. Jednak dziewucha wiedziała zdecydowanie za dużo. Voldemort nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by uciekinierka powiedziała komukolwiek o jego sekretach. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Wysłał za nią pięciu najbardziej ambitnych śmierciożerców. Niestety do tej pory, nie dotarły do niego żadne istotne informacje.

Oparł swoje długie palce o blat biurka i zaczął wpatrywać się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Sękate drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Do pomieszczenia wkroczył wysoki mężczyzna o słomkowo-siwych włosach, spiętych w ciasny warkocz. Szedł z opuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w swoje buty. Przystanął przy biurku, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swojego pana.

- Joshua! To twoja ostatnia szansa. Powiedz mi gdzie jest Sophia. – Czarny Pan stał prosto, patrzył na swojego sługę hardym wzrokiem. Głos miał ochrypnięty i niski. Ktoś, kto zobaczyłby go w tej chwili po raz pierwszy, mógłby nazwać go diabłem.

Joshua przełknął gulę, która tkwiła mu w gardle. W palcach ściskał zwitek pergaminu, na którym były napisane pokrzepiające słowa dziewczyny. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na ciemnych oczach i powiedział z zaciśniętymi zębami:

- Nie wiem gdzie jest moja córka. Nie dostałem od niej żadnej informacji.

- Kłamiesz! – krzyknął czarnoksiężnik podchodząc bliżej. Chwycił różdżkę, która leżała tuż obok jego dłoni i zaczął nią niebezpiecznie wymachiwać. – Ale nic mnie to już nie obchodzi. – Zaniósł się skrzekliwym śmiechem, pokazując przy tym ostre zęby. - Chciałem, żebyś tylko wiedział Joshua, że ona jest moja! Rozumiesz? Moja! I jeżeli nie będzie służyła memu dobru, umrze!


	8. Chapter 8

**Witam Was ponownie :) Mam nadzieję, że kolejna część mojego opowiadania również przypadnie do Waszego gustu. **

**Powoli pojawiają się znane Wam postacie, więc nie powinniście czuć się tak zagubieni :P  
**

**Długo zastanawiałam się jaką piosenkę mogę zaprezentować do tego rozdziału, wkońcu zdecydowałam, że będzie to:  
**

**_Wild horses - Natashy Bedingfield_  
**

**__Liczę na komentarze!**

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**

_Like you  
_

Sophia obudziła się tuż przed świtem. Leżała przez jakiś czas, wpatrując się w magiczne okno, znajdujące się niedaleko jej łóżka. Zaczarowane, co dzień zmieniało swoje oblicze. Dzisiaj można było zobaczyć wschód słońca nad ciemnym jeziorem. Małe ptaszki siedziały na pobliskich drzewach, ćwierkając wesoło i iskając swoje piórka. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się, relaksując swoje zesztywniałe ciało. Wstała ospale, starając się doliczyć ile godzin zdołała przespać. Po chwili swobodnie przeszła do łazienki, pozostawiając dziewczyny ze swymi wystającymi spod kołder tyłkami.

Miała na sobie kompletną szatę czarodzieja, gdy wychodziła z lochów. Nie było jeszcze siódmej, więc Wielka Sala świeciła pustkami. Dziewczynie udało się naliczyć tylko siedmiu, niewyspanych uczniów. Większość z nich siedziała przy stole Puchonów, konwersowała cicho bądź pałaszowała najlepsze przysmaki. Sophia do swojego śniadania zabrała się powoli, miła mnóstwo czasu. Bez pośpiechu nałożyła na talerz złocisty omlet, po czym zaczęła przeglądać swój plan zajęć. Cieszyła się, że będzie mogła nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Ojciec często omijał wiele, ciekawych dziedzin, tłumacząc się ich znikomością. Teraz miała okazję wszystko nadrobić.

Duszkiem wypiła sok z czarnych porzeczek i wyszła, nim największa fala uczniów zalała wnętrze.

W dormitorium nie było nikogo żywego. Po podłodze natomiast walały się wszystkie możliwe rzeczy Salome, Cassie i Niny. Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiła się w grymasie obrzydzenia. Jak w tak krótkim czasie można zrobić tak wielki bałagan? Sophia zaczęła przeczuwać, że towarzystwo jej współlokatorek, będzie bardziej nieznośne, niż myślała. Uniosła różdżkę i wycelowała ją w swoje łóżko. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie, a brudna bielizna którejś z dziewcząt, wylądowała w kącie.

Do pierwszych zajęć miała jeszcze półtorej godziny, a nie uśmiechało jej się, siedzieć w tym smrodzie. O ile dobrze pamiętała, na początku czekały ją dwie godziny eliksirów dla zaawansowanych. Schowała więc do torby potrzebny podręcznik i sporych rozmiarów woreczek z agrymoną. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru. Narzuciła wszystko na plecy i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Sophia była już kilka raz w sali eliksirów. Musiała przez nią przejść, by dostać się do schowka na ingrediencje. Nie była więc zaskoczona ogromem i ponurością tego pomieszczenia. Weszła jako jedna z ostatnich, dlatego większość ławek była już zajęta. Jedyna, przy której stały dwa puste krzesła, znajdowała się tuż przy biurku profesora. Ruszyła w jej kierunku, jednak zatrzymała się, nim dotarła na miejsce. Włożyła dłoń do kieszeni peleryny, po czym zrobiła dwa kroki w stronę ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

- To dla ciebie – szepnęła wyciągając rękę z purpurowym woreczkiem. Severus uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i podziękował bezdźwięcznie.

- Witam grupę dla zaawansowanych w nowym roku szkolnym. – Profesor stanął na środku klasy i rozejrzał się po znajomych twarzach. Od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu. – Dzisiaj popracujecie sobie w parach. Na stolikach są karteczki z nazwą eliksiru, który będzie waszym zadaniem. Za półgodziny zrobię obchód i sprawdzę co wam kipie. – Złapał powietrze w płuca, gdyż ten słowotok pozbawił go tlenu. Zatrzymał wzrok na Sophii i powiedział zdecydowanie - Panno ĭn Saeculo, proszę zostać przy Severusie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i położyła swoją torbę na ziemię. Spojrzała w szkliste oczy chłopaka, po czym zerknęła przez jego ramię, by móc zobaczyć jakie czeka ich zadanie.

- Wywar tojadowy – powiedział, podsuwając kartkę pod jej nos. – Żeby wilczki nie wyły nocami – dodał złośliwie.

- Ambitnie. Profesor Slughorn postawił wysoko poprzeczkę. Musi w ciebie wierzyć.

- Najwyraźniej nie tylko we mnie – szepnął z uśmiechem na twarzy. Schował agrymonę do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę półki z ziołami.

Kilka metrów dalej, przy swoim stoliku, stali dwaj chłopcy. Jeden z nich patrzył w kartkę z udawanym zezem, a drugi usiłował zapalić lekko zardzewiały palnik. Zagwizdał triumfalnie, gdy buchnęły gorące płomienie.

- Eliksir Euforii, może być ciekawie – powiedział Syriusz, przywracając swoim oczom normalny wygląd.

James podniósł się szybko, wycelował swój palec w pierś kolegi, po czym powiedział szalenie poważnym tonem:

- Tobie przypada walka z chitynowymi pancerzykami.

- Zrobię wszystko, by uratować sytuację!

Chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył po potrzebne składniki. Wrócił w podskokach, których nie powstydziłby się nawet najczerwieńszy Czerwony Kapturek. Zatrzymał się i zaczął rozglądać po sali, zapisując w pamięci te dziewczyny, które zaczęły wesoło chichotać. Jedna nie zrobiła nic, co sugerowałoby, że zauważyła wyczyny roztrzepanego wyrostka. Syriusz zatrzymał na niej wzrok. Zgrabna, ciemnowłosa Ślizgonka wpatrywała się w swojego lekcyjnego partnera, który pieczołowicie skrobał ogonki szczura śniadego. Dziewczyna złapała zielony, mały kwiatek w zgrabne palce i przyłożyła go do nosa. Wciągnęła powietrze próbując zidentyfikować zapach. Po chwili rozejrzała się niepewnie, jakby miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zobaczył tak dziecinnego przyzwyczajenia. Jej policzki zaróżowiały, gdy dostrzegła wpatrującego się w nią Syriusza. Chłopak przez ułamek sekundy studiował jej niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Czuł jak po karku spływa mu stróżka potu.

- Gapisz się.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos przyjaciela.

- Serio? – otrząsnął się. - Wiesz, tak sobie myślę James: chyba przeżyję to, że jest ze Slitherinu. W końcu to ostatni rok w szkole, a żyje się tylko raz. Co o tym myślisz?

- Myślę, że zaczynasz bzikować – odpowiedział mu dobitnie, gniotąc w dłoni zasuszone liście mięty.

- Zaczynam? Ja już jestem pełnoetatowym wariatem. – Syriusz po raz kolejny spojrzał na dziewczynę. Przeleciał jej ciało z góry na dół i z nonszalancją oparł się o stolik. - Chociaż mogą być z nią kłopoty. W końcu została wychowana przez drewnianego ojca. – Pomruczał chwilę, po czym wywnioskował triumfalnie - Jak nic dziewica. Zobacz jak stoi. Nóżki trzyma blisko siebie, ucieka od Smarkerusa. Chociaż, od niego to wszystkie dziewczyny uciekają.

- Jak umyje włosy, nie jest taki zły. Pewnie mógłby się podobać.

- Masz gorączkę? – Syriusz wykrzywił usta w znany sobie sposób. Szybko jednak wrócił do urwanego wątku - Z dziewicami są same problemy. Wciąż tylko gadają i nic nie robą. Ich teksty znam już na pamięć: _„Oj nie, jeszcze nie." „To musi być wyjątkowe"_. Bla-bla-bla

- Najpierw się przedstaw, a później myśl o seksie, bracie.

- To tylko kwestia czasu. – Czarnowłosy wykonał artystyczny piruet, po czym zaatakował sztyletem pancerzyki nieżyjących już robaków.

- Nie wątpię, sprinterze.

James westchnął ciężko, wrzucił zioła do kociołka i zamieszczał czterokrotnie cały wywar.

- Coś ty taki naburmuszony? Zachowujesz się jak dorosły.

- Kiedyś trzeba dojrzeć, Piotrusiu Panie. Nie sądzisz?

Okularnik automatycznie spojrzał za siebie. Dwie ławki dalej, rudowłosa Lilly usiłowała właśnie pokroić skaczące nóżki kurówek. Brwi ściągnęła blisko siebie, delikatnie przygryzła dolną wargę i z niewiarygodną zaciekłością goniła plujące kleistą mazią stworzonka. Gdy dopadła jedno z nich, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ze świecącymi oczami spojrzała na Alicję. James wrócił do pracy z naładowanym akumulatorkiem szczęścia.

- Głupoty gadasz. – Syriusz wrzucił do kociołka roztarte pancerzyki, a wywar zmienił kolor na niebieski. - Ja umrę posiadając duszę nastolatka. Dziewczyny na to lecą. – Zarzucił włosami z nonszalancją i mrugnął do najbliżej stojącej uczennicy.

- Nie potrafisz mówić o niczym innym? Dzisiaj Clothilde zaczęła wszystkim rozgłaszać, że zamierzacie się pobrać, jak tylko ukończycie szkołę.

Łapa nadął się jak morska rybka.

- Pobrać to ona sobie może próbki kału gumochłona. Dajesz takiej żołędzia, a ona chce całego…

- Panie Black, proszę się natychmiast uspokoić i zacząć pracować.

Slughorn wstał zza swojego biurka, oparł o nie ręce i groźnie wpatrywał się w swojego ucznia.

- Tak jest, profesorze! – Syriusz zasalutował, po czym dodał półszeptem do Pottera - Jemu chyba też przydałaby się jakaś wag…

- Black! Ostatni raz cię uspokajam!

* * *

Te dwie pracowite godziny minęły Sophii niesamowicie szybko. Z wielkim sercem przykładała się do swojego pierwszego zadania. Słuchała przydanych rad Severusa i nieraz wtrącała swoje trzy knuty. Pracowało jej się z nim naprawdę miło. Zaimponowała mu swoją szeroką wiedzą i mogła zacząć liczyć, że właśnie spotkała swoją pokrewną duszę. Z klasy wychodziła z iskierką nadziei.

Minęła dwóch niesamowicie głośno śmiejących się Gryfonów. Nachlani oparami eliksiru Euforii, chwytali się nawzajem za coraz to ciekawsze części ciała. Ktoś za jej plecami zaczął krzyczeć: _Gorzko! Gorzko! GORZKO!, _więcpodchmieleni zaczęli przybliżać się do siebie niebezpiecznie. Severus powiedział coś na temat kretynów, na co natychmiast zareagował jeden z dwóch Panów Młodych. Ślizgon minął czarnowłosego, ignorując zaczepki.

- Sophia! – Cienki głos doleciał do uszu dziewczyny. Podbiegła do niej szczupła Gryfonka, trzymająca w ramionach stos grubych książek. - Cześć jestem Lilly Evans. Wybacz, ale nie zdołam podać ci ręki. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjemnie, po czym przeszła do sedna sprawy. – To ode mnie masz pobierać korepetycje. Pewnie nie orientujesz za bardzo w tutejszym życiu, dlatego wszystkie sprawy zostaw mnie. Znam znakomite miejsce na zajęcia, jednak chciałabym wcześniej, omówić kilka ważnych spraw. Spotkajmy się przy schodach na siódmym piętrze, powiedzmy o ósmej. Pasuje?

Sophia stała nieco oszołomiona. Musiała niewiarygodnie szybko kodować wszystkie słowa, wypływające z ust rudowłosej.

- Jasne. O siódmej na ósmym piętrze.

- Na odwrót. Godzina dwudziesta, piętro siódme.

- Okay. Teraz załapałam – pokiwała kilka razy głową i wybąkała krótkie słowa pożegnania.

* * *

Sophia siedziała na schodach przy siódmym piętrze zastanawiając się, czy na pewno nie pomyliła godziny. Do ósmej pozostało jeszcze kilka minut, więc korytarze zaczęły pustoszeć. Gdzieniegdzie można było jeszcze zobaczyć zagubionego ucznia. Większość jednak siedziała już w pokojach wspólnych, by móc porozmawiać ze znajomymi przed snem.

Usłyszała coś. Ciche postukiwanie obcasów po kamiennej posadzce. Szybkość stawiania kolejnych kroków świadczyła o tym, że postać zmierza do wyznaczonego sobie celu. Sophia odwróciła się, kiedy dźwięki ucichły tuż za jej plecami.

Gryfonka uśmiechała się przyjemnie w stronę swojej uczennicy. Przywitała się szybko, po czym bez specjalnych zahamowań chwyciła ją za rękę. Pociągnęła mocno i obie ruszyły korytarzem.

- Najlepiej by było gdybyśmy spotykały się w środy i piątki. W pozostałe dni mam nauczanie zawodowe, poza tym muszę przygotować się do OWUTEMów – mówiła niewiarygodnie szybko, ale też bardzo wyraźnie, więc Sophia nie miała problemów ze zrozumieniem jej.

- Nie męczy cię to? – wtrąciła ciemnowłosa w przerwie, kiedy Lilly chwytała kolejny haust powietrza.

- Może trochę, ale w końcu jestem tu po to, by się czegoś nauczyć. Jeżeli chce się być dobrym uzdrowicielem, trzeba ciężko pracować. – Uśmiechnęła się, jednak widać było, że jej oczy przepełnione są odczuciem zmęczenia. - Myślę, że godzina siódma będzie odpowiednia – wróciła do wcześniejszego wątku. - Posiedzimy tutaj dwie godziny, więc spokojnie zdążysz do dormitorium przed dwudziestą drugą. Materiałów przynosić nie musisz, wszystko jest zapewnione.

Stanęły przed pustą ścianą. Zaskoczona Sophia rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegła nic interesującego. No może prócz dziwnego gobelinu, przedstawiającego mężczyznę próbującego nauczyć tańczyć trolle, które w swoich różowych strojach prima balerin wyglądały wyjątkowo zabawnie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Lilly. Stała wyprostowana z zamkniętymi oczami. Brwi ściągnęła mocno, najwyraźniej była nad czymś wyjątkowo skupiona. Tuż obok zamkniętej powieki spływała kropla potu. Nagle do uszu Sophii dobiegł dziwny dźwięk. Zwróciła się w stronę kamiennej zapory. Z jej wnętrza zaczęły wyłaniać się drzwi. Nie były one wyjątkowo okazałe, ale sam widok ukazywania się ich był iście spektakularny.

- Wybacz, że tak długo to trwało. Nie mogłam o niczym zapomnieć. Następnym razem pójdzie zdecydowanie szybciej.

Lilly ruszyła do przodu. Popchnęła drzwi i przekroczyła próg. Sophia poszła za nią. To co zobaczyła było wprost niesamowite. Stała na grubej, równo przyciętej trawie. Wszędzie można było dostrzec różnego rodzaju drzewa. Zapraszające do wspinaczki dęby, olbrzymie świerki i giętkie wierzby. W przestrzeni roznosił się miły dla ucha śpiew ptaków. Sophia mogłaby nawet przysiąc, że poczuła powiew wiatru na twarzy. Nieopodal niej stała, kamienna ławka porośnięta mchem. Lilly usiadła na niej, wyciągając swe zgrabne nogi przed siebie.

- Co to jest za miejsce?

- Pokój życzeń. Wypełnia się tym, czego w danej chwili potrzebujesz. Mało osób o nim wie, dlatego liczę na dyskrecję.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała Sophia, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił od zdjęcia butów.

- Dziwne, że potrzebujesz korepetycji z tak prostego przedmiotu. Tym bardziej, że dostrzegam, jaki wielki masz w sobie entuzjazm związany z przyrodą.

Lilly wyciągnęła notes z torby. Wyrwała z niego kartkę, która była już w połowie zapisana, po czym podała go swojej uczennicy. Sophia spojrzała na nią pobieżnie, dostrzegając godziny spotkań.

- Mój ojciec uważał, że zwierzęta powinny zostać w buszu i nie zbliżać się do ludzi, jeżeli nie są potrzebne – odpowiedziała, patrząc na rudowłosą. - Znam się jedynie na gnomach i sowach.

Lilly uśmiechnęła się współczująco. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, jak wielką krzywdę doznała ta dziewczyna.

- No tak, rodzice. Moja mama ma wstręt do pająków. Raz, o mało co nie wyrzuciła mnie z domu, razem z terrarium, w którym trzymałam małą jeszcze akromantulę.

- Żartujesz?

Rudowłosa zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Zaśmiała się na wspomnienie tamtej chwili.

- Dostałam ją na zakończenie trzeciej klasy od Hagrida. To gajowy Hogwartu. Nie byłam wstanie odmówić. Wypuściłam ją, jak tylko wróciłam z wakacji. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym powiedziała z czułością. - Zwierzęta to wspaniały dar dla ludzkości. Mówi się, że najszybszym ze sposobów na zmianę w te łagodne stworzenia, jest empatia. Najpierw trzeba stać się człowiekiem, który je szanuje. Dopiero później można nazywać się jednym z nich.

Sophia zaciekawiona przysłuchiwała się jej dokładnie. Nie chciała pominąć ani jednego słowa.

- Próbowałaś kiedyś? Stać się animagiem? – zapytała z nadzieją.

Lilly energicznie potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, boję się tego. Za dużo czytałam o konsekwencjach jakie towarzyszą zmianom. Utraty świadomości, rozdwojenie jaźni, zanikające członki. To nie dla mnie, okropnie mnie to przeraża.

- Sympatyczna z ciebie dziewczyna, wiesz?

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się, a jej jasne policzki zaróżowiały.

- Och, dziękuję – spojrzała na swoje wypolerowane buty, po czym uniosła wzrok i zatrzymała go na Sophii. - Ty również sprawiasz wrażenie interesującej. Miałam lekkie obawy, ale najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie. Jak żyje ci się w Slytherinie?

- Jeden wieczór to trochę za mało, by się tego dowiedzieć, ale sądzę, że znajdzie się z jeden przyjaciel i kilku wrogów.

Lilly po raz kolejny spuściła wzrok. Światło, które padało z wyczarowanego słońca, zatrzymało się na jej twarz, ukazując wciąż zaczerwienioną buzię.

- Widziałam cię z Sevem. – Przełknęła ślinę. - Dogadujecie się?

Ślizgonka spojrzała ukradkiem na swoją nową koleżankę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, zaraz jednak przykryła go swymi ciemnymi włosami.

- Można powiedzieć, że z naszej znajomości czerpiemy obopólne korzyści. Znasz go?

- Przyjaźniłam się z nim.

- Czas przeszły?

- Taa… w piątej klasie mieliśmy sprzeczkę.

Sophia zastanawiała się czy kontynuować tę rozmowę. Wiedziała, że sprawia ona Lilly ból, jednak zawsze była dociekliwą osobą i teraz trudno było jej się powstrzymać od kolejnych pytań. Nie musiała jednak podejmować decyzji. Rudowłosa wstała, ścierając ukradkiem samotną łzę, po czym skierowała się ku wyjściu. Ślizgonka ruszyła za nią, zostawiając wspaniały pokój w tyle.

* * *

Sophia klęczała w pokoju wspólnym. Zimna podłoga chroniła ją przed zapadnięciem w sen. Było już dobrze po trzeciej, więc miała pewność, że nikt nie zejdzie na dół. Usiadła na nagich piętach, po czym zamknęła oczy. Przez dłuższą chwilę skupiała się na ciemności istniejącej pod jej powiekami. Po kilku minutach rozluźniła się nieco i zaczęła odpływać. Zmysł dotyku zanikł, a w głowie pozostała już tylko jedna myśl: _„Zmieniam się". _Minął kolejny kwadrans, a w miejscu gdzie powinny być jej plecy, poczuła dotkliwe dreszcze. Z każdą sekundą podwajały swoją intensywność, niemal doprowadzając dziewczynę do rozpaczy. Bała się, śmiertelnie się bała, jednak wiedziała, że jest to kolejna rzecz, którą musi dokonać. Nagle wszystko znikło.

Była niesamowicie lekka i po raz pierwszy czuła się wolna. Nie otworzyła jeszcze oczu. Wiedziała, że to nie koniec. Skupiła się na swoich częściach ciała, tak by na powrót mogła je odczuć. Tylnie kończyny stały ciężko na ziemi, przednie uniesione w górę, bolały niemiłosiernie. Opuściła je delikatnie, modląc się, by wszystko nie prysło niczym mydlana bańka. Zrobiła krok do przodu, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Zdobyła się na to, dopiero po wykonaniu trzech kolejnych.

Szok był ogromny. Sophia nie mogła nadziwić się, jak jedno pomieszczenie, może być tak różne dla drugiego stworzenia. Wszystko wydawało się tak wielkie, choć było bardzo daleko. Opuściła głowę, jednak nie dojrzała swojej sylwetki. By tego dokonać, musiała mocno przekręcić szyję.

Czuła, że właśnie teraz, gdyby była wstanie, uśmiechnęłaby się szeroko. Zamiast tego rozłożyła skrzydła i wzbiła się w powietrze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zaprosić Was na kolejny rozdział. Życzę miłego czytania i proszę o kolejne opinie.  
**

**Moja propozycja na "rozdziałową" piosenkę: _Mad World - Gary Jules_  
**

**_PS. Dziękuję za ostatnie komentarze ;*  
_**

* * *

**Rozdział IX**

_Uczucia_

_Hogwart, Dormitorium_, 30_ września 1977 roku_

_Drogi Pamiętniku,_

_Właśnie minął pierwszy miesiąc od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Niewiarygodne jak ten czas szybko upływa, szczególnie wtedy gdy ma się tak wiele na głowie. Próbuję nauczyć się wszystkiego, co ominęło mnie w domu. Możesz nazywać mnie wariatką, ale to naprawdę jest niesamowite. Ojciec, na przykład nigdy nie wspominał mi o tej najczystszej magii. Tej tak przeraźliwie białej, że aż oślepiającej. Wyczarowywanie złotych ptaszków, może nie jest przydatne w normalnym życiu, ale jest zjawiskowe. W końcu miałam tak mało możliwości, by podziwiać piękno._

_Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz widziałam tatka. Od jakiegoś okresu nie przestaje opuszczać mnie pewne złe przeczucie i coraz poważniej myślę o tym, by w jakiś sposób się do niego udać. Teleportacja, sieć fiuu i świstoklik odpadają. Nie mogę narazić siebie lub ojca na zdemaskowanie. Pozostaje mi tylko jedno rozwiązanie, jest on jednak ryzykowne. Choć jestem ptakiem od ponad trzech tygodni i coraz lepiej czuję się w tej skórze, to muszę przyznać, że taka podróż będzie ogromnie wyczerpująca. Wciąż mam ograniczone zaufanie do moich skrzydeł. _

_Przemiana jest dla mnie kwestią kilkunastu sekund, już nie minut, a swoje czarne upierzenie witam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Unoszenie się w powietrzu to niesamowite uczucie. Ta rozpierająca chęć wolności i doświadczenie swojej siły jest oszałamiające. _

**_Karakara andyjska. _**_Przez tydzień próbowałam rozszyfrować do jakiego należę gatunku. Nawet nie wiesz, ile czasu spędziłam przed lustrem. Ten pomarańczowy dziób zdążył doprowadzić mnie do granic wytrzymałości. Również dlatego, że tak bardzo przypomina zdobienia maski, leżącej na dnie mojego kufra._

_Mam coraz większe problemy ze snem. Jeżeli uda mi się zmrużyć oczy na dłużej niż trzy godziny, jest to wielki sukces. Najprawdopodobniej wiąże się to z moją przemianą. Nie wiem jednak o tym zbyt wiele. Jedynie tyle, że eliksir słodkiego snu mi nie pomaga, a jest to prawie najsilniejszy środek usypiający. Dzisiaj zażyłam już sporą dawkę tego specyfiku, a wciąż siedzę na swoim łóżku z otwartymi oczami, mimo iż na zegarku jest już 3:28._

_Z Severusem dogaduję się coraz lepiej. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale spędzamy ze sobą sporo czasu. Miło jest z kimś porozmawiać. W końcu czuję się jak prawdziwa nastolatka. Chłopak wspominał kilka razy o Lilly, jednak nie dowiedziałam się niczego szczególnego. Mam wrażenie, że natrafiłam na jakąś poważną zmowę milczenia. _

* * *

Sophia była już pewna, czego chce dokonać. Wiedziała jednak, że na tak długą wyprawę potrzeba więcej czasu, niż jedna noc. Musiała mieć przykrywkę na dłużej i właśnie dlatego, tak bardzo pragnęła znaleźć tego przeklętego chłopaka. Miała wrażenie, że wyparował. O ile było to możliwe, zdążyła przeszukać już cały zamek i jego okolice. Odważyła się nawet wejść do dwóch męskich toalet. Znalazła tam kilka zdziwionych twarzy, żadna z nich jednak nie miała tak dobrze jej znanego, ironicznego wyrazu.

Zmęczona i przepełniona frustracją, ciężko opadła na skórzany fotel, stojący przy bibliotecznym oknie. Spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła już osiemnasta i powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że jeżeli nie znajdzie Severusa w ciągu najbliższego kwadransa, będzie musiała odłożyć to na następny tydzień. A nie chciała dłużej czekać.

Nagle poczuła czyjś oddech na szyi. Nie odwróciła się jednak, gdyż niski szept, tuż przy uchu, przykuł jej uwagę.

- Dzwonili do mnie z nieba. Mówili, że im Anioł uciekł. Nie martw się, nie powiem gdzie jesteś.

Wysoki chłopak wychylił się zza jej pleców i usiadł na najbliższym fotelu. Uśmiechnął się, filuternie mrużąc oczy. Sophia znała tego przystojnego siedemnastolatka z niektórych zajęć. To ten, do którego wzdycha większość dziewczyn. Ślizgonka nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że miło się na niego patrzy. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy przestaje próbować zaimponować, najbliżej stojącej dziewczynie. Trudno było jednak zauważyć w nim cokolwiek bardziej interesującego niż sam wygląd. Jego zaczepki działały tylko na napalone smarkule, więc Sophia nie była zachwycona jego flirtem. Szczególnie, że miała za sobą trzygodzinny maraton po szkole.

Założyła nogę na nogę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Wygodnie oparła się o siedzenie i powiedziała złośliwie:

- Twój radar wyszukujący tanie laski na podryw właśnie się wyczerpał. Sugerowałabym wymianę baterii.

Gryfonowi opadła szczęka. Wpatrywał się chwilę w zawziętą twarz dziewczyny, po czym zamknął usta.

- Wybacz, ale bardzo się śpieszę – powiedziała twardo.

Wstała zgrabnie, po czym naciągnęła ciemną bluzkę na obcisłe spodnie. Opuściła pomieszczenie nim Syriusz zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak wziąć głęboki oddech i podnieść się z fotela. Idąc w kierunku drewnianego stolika, wycierał swoje spocone dłonie w wyświechtane jeansy. Siedzący przy regale z książkami James, podniósł wysoko brwi.

- Dała mi kosza. Uwierzyłbyś? – Syriusz opadł ciężko na twardy taboret. Oparł się o nagą ścianę, a nogi położył na stoliku.

- Przyzwyczajaj się. Sugeruję, że to nie jest twój ostatni raz.

- Łatwo ci powiedzieć. Twoje całe życie to jedna, wielka porażka miłosna.

James nabrał powierza w płuca. Wypuścił je z głośnym sykiem, powoli spuszczając wzrok.

- Dzięki. Wiem, że nie posiadam licznych sukcesów i nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

- Wybacz, stary. – Syriusz przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie zasmuconego, zaraz jednak jego twarz przybrała oblicze wielkiej rezygnacji. - Mam zły dzień.

- Dzień? Chyba rok. – Rogacz nachylił się w kierunku swojego przyjaciela. Z trudnością oparł się pokusie, zrzucenia jego nóg na podłogę. – Łapa, co się z tobą dzieje? Przestaję cię poznawać. Zachowujesz się jak kompletny gnojek. - Zamilkł na chwilę wpatrując się w jego szare oczy. W tej chwili nie wyrażały niczego prawdziwego. - Nie chcę prawić ci kazań, to nie ja powinienem to robić, ale chyba nie mam wyjścia. – Wziął głęboki oddech. - Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś poznać i zrozumieć choć jedną z tych interesujących dziewczyn? Rodzice nie przekazali ci tak podstawowej wiedzy? Tu chodzi o to, by mieć kolegów, z którymi można będzie się dzielić zabawkami.

- Odwal się od mojej rodziny, Potter. – Syriusz postawił nogi na ziemię. Dudniący dźwięk rozległ się w całej bibliotece. - Dobrze wiesz, że wolałbym mieć inną.

- Przepraszam. Ja po prostu nie wiem jak do ciebie dotrzeć. – Złapał się za głowę, myśląc intensywnie. – Weźmy taką Sophię. Widać, że ta dziewczyna reprezentuje sobą coś więcej niż tylko tyłek do obmacania, a ty i tak liczysz jedynie na szybkie bzykanko. W taki sposób nie rozwiążesz swoich problemów.

Twarz Syriusza okazywała niedowierzanie. Otworzył usta w rozdrażnieniu.

- I kto to mówi?! Nie chcę przypominać, od kogo się to zaczęło.

James obawiał się, że chłopak zareaguje właśnie w ten sposób - wypominając mu jego przeszłość.

- Bonnie to inna sprawa Syriusz. Ja nie igrałem z jej uczuciami. Oboje dobrze wiedzieliśmy, jak to się skończy. Wspólne zdecydowaliśmy się na coś takiego. Zresztą, ja ograniczyłem się do jednej „_takiej" _dziewczyny, a ty nie jesteś w stanie zmieścić się w setce!

Zapadła cisza. Oboje odwrócili od siebie wzrok. Syriusz za nowy punkt obserwacyjny wybrał swoje paznokcie, a James zaczął liczyć półki na najbliższym regale. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że to wszystko nie ma sensu i najwyraźniej trzeba się stąd jak najszybciej ulotnić. Miał już wstawać, gdy Syriusz wyszeptał:

- Przeraża mnie to.

James podniósł głowę. Zauważył rozbiegany wzrok swojego przyjaciela i zrezygnował z opuszczenia go. Poprawił okrągłe okulary, tak by dobrze leżały na nosie.

- Słucham?

Syriusz zamknął oczy. Milczał, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że za dużo powiedział. Po chwili jednak kontynuował.

- Widzę, jaki jesteś zakochany. Gdy wstajesz, dokładnie przeglądasz się w lustrze. Na śniadaniu, szukasz jej wzrokiem, jeżeli odpowie na twój uśmiech, od razu stajesz się weselszy. Nucisz, śpiewasz, nawet zdarza ci się tańczyć. Wiesz, że również powielasz jej ruchy? Różdżkę trzymasz tak samo jak ona, przygryzasz dolną wargę, marszczysz brwi gdy się skupiasz.

James był nieco zaskoczony. Jego myśli chaotycznie skakały z miejsca na miejsce. Nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Przez tę krótką chwilę zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy jego najlepszy kumpel nie kocha go nieco _inaczej. _Wypowiedział pierwsze, lepsze pytanie, modląc się, by jego przeczucia się nie sprawdziły.

- Boisz się zakochać?

Syriusz zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Nie, boję się rzeczywistości. – Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na chłopaka siedzącego przed nim. - Dookoła mówi się o wojnie. O tym, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać rośnie w siłę. Znikają ludzie, James. Cały czas ktoś ginie, są mordowani we własnych domach. Za bramą tego zamku jest rzeź, a ja nie chcę wejść w nią, obawiając się o życie jeszcze jednej osoby – bezbronnej i mojej. Hogwart i te ślicznotki to mój azyl, Jay. Mam z tego zrezygnować? Stać się mężczyzną i ochraniać swymi ramionami niewinne niewiasty? Tak jest mi łatwiej. Nie chcę zacząć żyć jak…

- Ja? To chciałeś powiedzieć? – Rogacz odetchnął z ulgą. Jego przyjaciel jest _normalny. -_ Może rola mężczyzny nie jest idealna, ale jest tysiąc razy lepsza od twojej gry Casanovy. Posiadać uczucia to nic strasznego. Uwierz mi.

* * *

Sophia wbiegła zadyszana do Pokoju Wspólnego. Doskoczyła do siedzącego przy kominku chłopaka, ukradkiem zerkając na zegar.

- Snape! Ty czarny nietoperzu! Gdzie żeś się podziewał? Szukałam cię godzinami!

- Najwyraźniej, nie tam gdzie miałaś – Severus spokojnie przeglądał swój podręcznik do eliksirów. Teatralnie polizał palce prawej dłoni i przewrócił kartkę.

Dziewczyna miała zamiar powiedzieć coś kwaśnego, ale zabrakło jej powietrza w płucach.

- Okay… dobra, koniec przekomarzania. – Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. - Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

- Muszę?

Ślizgon odłożył książkę na szklany stolik. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Sophię, po czym podniósł się powoli.

- Bez ciebie nie dam sobie rady. – Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie. - Chodzi o to, żebyś mnie krył. – Zerknęła w stronę chłopaka. Gdy ten nie zareagował, zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku damskiej toalety, znajdującej się na piętrze. - Mów co chcesz. Mam problemy miłosne, choruję, wypadły mi wszystkie włosy i wstyd mi się ludziom pokazać. Cokolwiek, co usprawiedliwiałoby moją dwudniową nieobecność.

Severus doskoczył do niej zdziwiony.

- Dwudniową nieobecność? Co ty kombinujesz?! Chcesz wydostać się z zamku na cały weekend? Zwariowałaś? Dostaniesz szlaban!

Czarnowłosa zaśmiała się ironicznie.

- I to wszystko mówi notoryczny kleptoman szkolnych zapasów. – Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać się od delikatnego uśmiechu. Sophia pokonała już wszystkie schody prowadzące do toalety. Chłopak podążał za nią krok w krok. - Posłuchaj, to nie jest jakaś romantyczna wycieczka, tylko coś bardzo dla mnie ważnego. Obiecuję, że się zrewanżuję. Kupię ci ogromne pudło żabich wymiocin albo coś w tym stylu. – Chwyciła za klamkę, otworzyła drzwi i przekroczyła próg. W ostatniej chwili wychyliła się i powiedziała szybko. - Korepetycje! Powiedz Lilly, że dzisiaj nie zdołam przyjść. Będzie czekać o siódmej, pod gobelinem Barnabasza Bzika. Dzięki! – Szybko schowała się do środka.

- Pożałujesz tego! – krzyknął chłopak waląc pięścią w drzwi. - Sophia!

O dziwo, wrota do zakazanego pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Stała u nich jednak zupełnie inna dziewczyna. Blondynka trzymała w ręce szczoteczkę do zębów i gniewnie wpatrywała się w intruza.

- Co się drzesz kretynie. Twojej cizi tu nie ma.

- Jak to? – Severus zmarszczył brwi. Zajrzał przez jej ramię, ale nie dojrzał nic oprócz szeroko otwartego okna.

- Chyba bym ją widziała, co nie?

Ślizgonowi nie pozostało nic innego jak zrobić to, co ta denerwująca dziewucha chciała. Wzruszył szerokimi ramionami, po czym wrócił do lektury.

- Nikt nie chce być dłużnikiem Severusa Snape'a, panno ĭn Saeculo. Ale dla ciebie jest już na to za późno – wyszeptał, siadając w fotelu.

* * *

Severus wspinał się po Wielkich Schodach. Znajdował się właśnie na szóstym piętrze i przez przesuwające się barierki, mógł dostrzec portret Grubej Damy. Jak na filmie zobaczył scenę z piątej klasy. Siedział przy wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, czekając, aż Lilly Evans zdecyduje się wyjść. Miał zamiar prosić, by mu wybaczyła, za to, że nazwał ją szlamą. Nie zrobiła tego.

Portret otworzył się i zza ramy wychylił się James Potter razem ze swoim dobrym kumplem. Objęli się, a ich wesoły śmiech rozniósł się po okolicy. Krew wzburzyła się w żyłach Severusa. Tak jest zawsze, gdy zostaje zmuszony na nich patrzeć.

W głowie mu szumiało kiedy pokonywał ostatnie stopnie. Popchnął drewniane drzwi i znalazł się na korytarzu, którego unikał od dłuższego czasu. Po kłótni z Lilly, te dywany go prześladowały.

Zawsze przechodził z nią tędy. Za rogiem skręcali w lewo i oboje udawali się pod gobelin tańczących trolli. Trzymając się za ręce, wyobrażali sobie swój azyl. Severus uczył Lilly eliksirów, ta pomagała mu z trasmutacją i to wszystko daleko od ludzkich drwin i pytań. W piątej klasie przychodzili już coraz rzadziej. Dziewczynie przestało się podobać to, że chłopak robi tak wiele rzeczy związanych z czarną magią. Unosiła się gniewem, kiedy ten próbował się tłumaczyć. _„To jest złe"_ - odpowiadała na wszystko. Po SUMach doszło do ostatecznego starcia i już nic nie zdołało przekonać jej, że kiedyś będzie lepiej.

By dotrzeć na miejsce pozostał mu jeszcze do przejścia tylko jeden korytarz. Przyśpieszył z lekka, a jego czarna peleryna uniosła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Lilly często się z niej śmiała. „_Kogo udajesz? Batmana czy Supermana? Sev! Naucz mnie latać! Ha ha!" _

Scena znikła, a zamiast niej pojawiła się inna – on, Mulciber i Wilkes dręczący pierwszoklasistę.

Severus wiedział, że służba Czarnemu Panu to mniejsze Zło. Czuł, że walka u jego boku, doprowadzi go do swojego rodzaju zwycięstwa. Do tej pory, nie narodził się nikt, kto miałby siłę pokonania Lorda. Dobro musi przegrać w tej wojnie. Dlatego on będzie wśród Zła, by móc ją obronić. A później? Ona wszystko zrozumie i będą żyć razem. Już na zawsze…

- Lilian?

Wychylił się niepewnie. Rudowłosa stała przed drzwiami. Te jednak znikły, gdy tylko zobaczyła, kto ją woła. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na ziemistą twarz chłopaka.

- Cześć, Lilly. – Nie zdołał powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Kochał na nią patrzyć. - Ja chciałem… To znaczy… Miałem zamiar… Przyszedłem po to… Boże! – Potrząsnął głową. Jego czarna czupryna rozwiała się, a jeden niewdzięczny kosmyk zatrzymał się na jego długim nosie. - Sophia dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. Dostała szlaban za podglądanie drużyny quidditcha pod prysznicami. Teraz pewnie sprząta któryś ze szkolnych kibli.

Rudowłosa rozchyliła usta ze zdziwienia. Zmrużyła swoje zielone oczy, po czym powiedziała:

- Och, dobrze. Rozumiem. Dziękuję, za informacje.

Stali przez niecałą minutę wpatrując się w siebie. Dziewczyna nie ruszyła się, ponieważ droga została zatarasowana przez Ślizgona. Chłopak za to nogi miał jak z waty i bał się, że jak tylko się ruszy, padnie długi na ziemię. Zagryzł jednak zęby i odwrócił się, szybko rzucając przez ramię:

- Przepraszam cię, Lil. Naprawdę, bardzo żałuję.

* * *

Joshua ĭn Saeculo siedział w bibliotece. Oczy miał podpuchnięte, zmęczone. Ledwo utrzymywał swoją głowę w pionie. Co jakiś czas opadała mu bezwładnie na zapisane pergaminy.

Przez ostatni miesiąc nie robił nic innego prócz udawania. Udawał przed kolegami z pracy, udawał przed służbą, udawał przed Ministerstwem. Wszystko musiało toczyć się w normalnym rytmie. Wykonywał swoje zadania, popijał Burbona, jeździł konno, odpowiadał na pytania. „_Gdzie jest Sophia? Nie, nic się jej nie stało, panie inspektorze. Przebywa u swojej ciotki w Szwajcarii, dyrektorze. Pomaga chorej w prostych czynnościach, pani profesor. Tak, niedługo wróci, panie sekretarzu. Oczywiście, że za nią tęsknię, Halino." _Joshua grał szczęśliwego ojca, tylko po to, by zapewnić swojej córce bezpieczeństwo. Nic dziwnego, że wykończyło go to. Szczególnie, że nie jest już młodym mężczyzną.

Chłodny, jesienny wiatr przedostał się do pomieszczenia przez otwarte okno. Firanka uniosła się, a posiwiałe włosy naleciały na twarz śmierciożercy. Przebudził się, kiedy poczuł ból w lewym przedramieniu. Wstał, rozmasowując obolałe ciało. Nieśpiesznie podniósł fotografię, stojącą w szklanej ramce. Ucałował swoją zmarłą żonę i zaginioną córkę, po czym znikł w obłoku ciemnego dymu.

Nie zauważył, że od kilkunastu minut ktoś mu się przygląda. Ciemny ptak siedział na gałęzi sędziwej gruszy. Przybliżył się tak blisko, że niemal dotykał dziobem otwartej okiennicy. Nagle rozłożył skrzydła i wleciał do pomieszczenia.

Sophia zmieniła swoją postać zaskakująco szybko. Zaciągnęła się zapachem rodzinnego domu. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Chwyciła do ręki płaszcz swojego ojca i przyłożyła go do policzka. Szorstki materiał potarł jej cienką skórę. Pozwoliła, by pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej twarzy. Otrząsnęła się, wyciągnęła swoje zdjęcie z ramki, po czym napisała na nim dwa słowa: „_Kocham Cię". _

Zmieniła się w zwierzę i wyfrunęła z biblioteki. Nie odleciała jednak. Czekała. Będzie siedziała na tej samej gałęzi, dopóki jej ojciec nie wróci bezpiecznie do domu.

* * *

Czarny Pan przypatrywał się swoim chudym dłoniom. Wczoraj stworzył trzeciego horkruksa i zaczął zauważać w sobie pewne zmiany. Nie ubolewał jednak nad tym, gdyż był to znak, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli.

Kiedy usłyszał odgłos pukania, odłożył szklankę mocnego alkoholu na stół. Pozwolił wejść swojemu słudze. Ten zaanonsował, że przybył Yaxley z nowymi informacjami. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki i przeraźliwie chudy mężczyzna. Co chwila przecierał swój perkaty nos wierzchem dłoni. Skłonił się szybko i powiedział bez ogródek.

- Panie, wiem gdzie jest dziewczyna.

Voldemort nachylił się podniecony w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się ukazując pożółkłe zęby.

- Hogwart – wysyczał Yaxley, zanosząc się sardonicznym śmiechem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział X**

_Nie pióra zdobią czarodzieja_

Przez ostatni miesiąc wszystkie poranki Severusa Snape'a wyglądały tak samo. Wstawał po szóstej, brał prysznic i wychodził z Sophią na śniadanie. Dziewczyna zmywała się z Wielkiej Sali, nim reszta uczniów zdołała przybyć. Chłopak zostawał jednak i czekał na swoich znajomych, którzy z reguły pojawiali się koło siódmej trzydzieści. Rozmawiał z nimi, lub zwyczajnie się przysłuchiwał. Od czasu do czasu rzucił coś kwaśnego. Często dyskutowali na temat czarnej magii bądź nowej misji. Mulciber lubił wybierać ofiary, Wilkes układał plan zasadzki, Severus wykonywał pierwsze ruchy, a Avery kończył zadanie. Stołówka była znakomitym miejscem na obgadanie wszystkiego. W takich chwilach wyobrażali sobie, że spełniają obowiązki względem Czarnego Pana. Nawet nazywali się śmierciożercami.

Kilka minut przed ósmą zaczynali się zbierać, by móc posiedzieć jeszcze przez chwilę we wspólnym dormitorium. O wpół do dziewiątej gromadzili się przed wyjściem z lochów. W tym momencie dołączała do nich Sophia i razem udawali się we właściwe miejsce. Dzisiejszy dzień wyglądał inaczej.

Severus obudził się nerwowy. Nie mógł nawet, skupić się na czynności tak prostej jak poranna toaleta. Przeczuwał, że niespodziewana wyprawa dziewczyny źle się skończy. Kiedy nie pojawiła się - tak jak zwykła to robić - przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym, chłopak zesztywniał. Poszedł jednak do Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję, że może zgłodniała i wybrała się na śniadanie znacznie wcześniej. Nie było jej. Zjadł samotnie, czekając na swoich męskich towarzyszy. O ósmej trzydzieści stanęli we czwórkę pod Krzywą Pochodnią.

- Te, gdzie jest Sophy? – Avery zaczął rozglądać się dookoła.

- Może dalej kibluje. He he! Kibluje, dobre. – Mulciber zaśmiał się ze swego dowcipu, odsłaniając przy tym krzywe i pożółkłe zęby.

Severus włożył swoje zimne dłonie głęboko w kieszenie spodni i warknął, niemal nie otwierając ust.

- Gareth, zamknij się! Rżysz jak koń.

Skrytykowany Ślizgon zacisnął pięści. Jego usta zaczęły wykonywać niekontrolowane tiki, przypominające ruchy króliczego nosa. Mistrz eliksirów nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Skupił się na czymś innym. Obawiał się, że dziewczyna pozwoli sobie na jeszcze jedną noc poza zamkiem. Chwycił torbę, którą zdążył położyć na podłogę, po czym skinął głową w kierunku Avery'ego.

- Dwight, przypilnuj tego błazna, bo zaraz sam będzie moczył się w łajnie. - Blondyn chwycił zdenerwowanego chłopaka i odciągnął na bok. – Idę zobaczyć co z Sophią.

Szedł szybko. Obcasy skórzanych butów stukały głucho. Minął współlokatorki swojej koleżanki, powstrzymując się od szturchnięcia jednej z nich. Przygryzł swój język na tyle mocno, że poczuł smak krwi. Severus nie mógł dopuścić, by fala gniewu zalała jego ciało. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że jego autorytet rośnie wraz z umiejętnością opanowywania swoich emocji.

Ataki niepowstrzymalnego gniewu miał już za sobą. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał swój pierwszy. Było to po wakacjach kończących piąty rok nauki. Nie wspominał ich dobrze, gdyż spędził je samotnie - bez towarzystwa Lilly. Całe dwa miesiące przesiedział w swoim pokoju, słuchając na przemian kłótni rodziców i wyjącej kotki sąsiadów, której ruja trwała niemalże cały rok. Wrócił do Hogwartu. Nie minął tydzień, a Potter razem z Blackiem zaczaili się na niego. Tym razem nie dał się powiesić do góry nogami. Zablokował ich, trochę potarmosił i dostał szlaban.

Severus wkroczył do Pokoju Wspólnego, który zdążył już całkowicie opustoszeć. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i zapukał w mocne drzwi. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zapukał raz jeszcze – tym razem silniej i bardziej zdecydowanie. Cisza. Nacisnął na klamkę i wszedł do środka, wołając Sophię po imieniu. Żadnego odzewu. Stał przez moment, po czym skierował się w stronę łazienki. Ominął porozrzucane ubrania dziewczyn i jedno jedyne zasłane i dość schludne łóżko. Wszedł po kilku stopniach, gdyż toalety w lochach były wyżej usytuowane. Miało to zapewnić cyrkulację powietrza. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, ale nie zauważył nic szczególnego, no może prócz otwartego świetlika. Dziewczyny z reguły zamykają to cholerstwo, bo boją się, że dostanie się przez nie jakaś gadzina.

Chłopak miał już wychodzić, gdy usłyszał szelest ptasich piór. Schował się w kabinie prysznicowej, by nie przestraszyć nadlatującego stworzenia. Zwierze wylądowało tuż przy okienku. Zrobiło kilka chwiejnych kroków, uderzając przy tym główką w futrynę. Niepewnie wzbiło się w powietrze i zatrzymało na umywalce, wypełnionej po brzegi zimną wodą. Ptak rozczapierzył skrzydła, jak robią do gołębie pocztowe po długim locie i zaczął pić. Po kilku minutach wyprostował się otrzepując mokre piórka.

Severus myślał, że zwierze wyląduje na podłodze, więc spuścił głowę, by w dalszym ciągu móc obserwować ptaka. Nie zobaczył jednak pomarańczowych nóg uzbrojonych w duże szpony. Przed oczami ukazały mu się obłocone pantofelki. Rozdziawił usta w całkowitym oszołomieniu. Uniósł nieco wzrok i zobaczył zgrabne łydki, ubrane w pasiaste nadkolanówki. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co ma zrobić. Wyskoczyć z kabiny i nawrzeszczeć na Sophię, czy siedzieć tutaj, dopóki sama go nie znajdzie? Na jego decyzję wpłynął fakt, że dziewczyna zaczęła rozbierać się z brudnego odzienia. Otrząsnął się szybko i wychylił spod natrysku.

- Wiedziałem, że coś ukrywasz!

Sophia wrzasnęła i w amoku zaczęła szukać swojej różdżki. Gdy ją znalazła, wyciągnęła ramię w stronę napastnika, nie notując, kim on tak naprawdę jest. Niewerbalnie wypowiedziała zaklęcie, a Ślizgon został przyszpilony do wykafelkowanej ściany.

- Hej! Zwariowałaś?!

Dziewczyna zorientowała się kogo zaatakowała i opuściła różdżkę. Chłopak wylądował na szamponie Salome, przez co zawył z bólu.

- Ja zwariowałam? O mało nie dostałam przez ciebie zawału! Co ty tu do cholery robisz?

- Co ja tutaj robię?! – Severus wstał podpierając się o szyby kabiny. Wyszedł z brodzika nieco sfatygowany, ale dzielnie kierował się w stronę dziewczyny. – Jest za dwadzieścia dziewiąta, szukam cię jak ten frajer, który nawiasem mówiąc, wcale nie chciał nikogo kryć, i co widzę? Jakąś kolorową wronę zmieniającą się w pannę ĭn Saeculo.

- Nie jestem wroną! – krzyknęła niezwykle obrażonym tonem.

- Masz rację. Te ptaki w porównaniu do ciebie posiadają nieco rozumu.

Sophia nadęła policzki jak mała dziewczynka. Severus spojrzał na zegarek i ominął Ślizgonkę, odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę i powiedział wciąż rozłoszczony:

- Czekam na dole. Masz pięć minut. – Mimochodem zaczął poszukując swojej torby, po chwili warknął – Radziłbym, abyś ten czas wykorzystała na kąpiel. Śmierdzisz.

Sophia patrzyła przez chwilę w plecy chłopaka, po czym ściągnęła koszulkę przez głowę. Rzeczywiście nie pachniała zbyt ładnie, ale to było raczej do przewidzenia. Pokonała 807 mil w ciągu czterdziestu pięciu godzin. To że sowy pokonują taką trasę w ciągu osiemnastu, nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Ona była nowicjuszką.

Gorąca woda była dla niej niczym wybawienie. Ręce bolały ją tak bardzo, że z ledwością umyła włosy. Na wysuszenie ich nie starczyło jej już czasu. Narzuciła szkolną szatę na gorące ciało, po czym wbiegła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Severus siedział na sofie, nerwowo postukując obcasem w kamienną posadzkę i zerkając co pięć sekund na cyferblat zegarka. Wstał jak tylko ją zobaczył. Ruszył szybko ku wyjściu, gdyż pozostało im siedem minut, by dotrzeć na drugie piętro.

Sophia musiała niemal biec, by nadążyć za chłopakiem. Przemówił dopiero, gdy wyszli z lochów.

- Nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę. Masz u mnie wielki dług i będziesz go spłacać, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. – O ile było to możliwe, przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej. – W tej szkole miałem wiele porąbanych chwil. To co zdarzyło się przed chwilą, mogę porównać tylko do ataku wilkołaka. Jesteś dziwną dziewczyną i wiedz, że wyjawisz mi swoją tajemnicę.

Szedł dalej, Sophia nie powiedziała nic tylko wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła chłopaka za rękaw. Nie szarpnęła, po prostu trzymała go w swoich dłoniach, tak samo jak dziecko łapie się spódnicy swojej matki.

- Spodziewałam się tego Severusie, Tobiaszu Snape. I wiesz co? Cieszę się, że będę miała okazję, wygadać się komuś. – Uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę. Chłopak odwzajemnił życzliwe spojrzenie i pociągnął ją w kierunku Wielkich Schodów.

* * *

Marmaduke Eyarth był wyjątkowo dziwnym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Miał granatowe włosy, kolczyk w nosie i kilka wielkich pierścionków na obu dłoniach. Z jego kanciastej różdżki, często wystrzeliwały kolorowe iskry, a nogawki spodni poruszały się całkowicie inaczej niż powinny. Lubił czaić się za zbrojami i żartobliwe grozić pierwszoroczniakom. Po szkole krążyły pogłoski, że kilkanaście lat temu brał udział w nielegalnych przemytach smoczych jaj. Teraz miał około czterdziestki i zapewne kilka nakrapianych skorupek w cerowanych kieszeniach.

Lekcje prowadził dość interesująco. Często opowiadał o wydarzeniach z życia wziętych i był raczej luźny w stosunku do swoich uczniów. Dzisiaj miał zamiar zaprezentować zaklęcie, które uratowało jego „parszywy tyłek" przed „pasjonatami bolesnych amorów".

Profesor czytał listę obecności, gdy Sophia i Severus weszli do klasy. Spóźnialscy dygnęli potulnie i ukryli się za stojącymi w kilku rzędach uczniami.

- Dobra, koniec gadania. Czas brać się do roboty. – Nauczyciel wyszedł zza swojego biurka i uważnie zlustrował każdego z osobna. – Dobiorę was w pary, tak byście mogli spróbować zaklęć na sobie. Kto pierwszy zostanie uderzony - przegrywa. – Zaśmiał się przez zaciśnięte zęby, sprawiając nieco groteskowe wrażenie. Dobry obserwator mógł zauważyć, że górna czwórka belfra jest złota. Mężczyzna zmienił wyraz swojej twarzy na iście chytry. – Ale najpierw chciałbym zademonstrować, na czym ono polega. Ktoś na ochotnika?

W klasie zapadło małe zamieszanie. Jedni się cofali, inni uciekali na boki, w końcu na środek został wypchnięty okrągły Gryfon. Chłopak w jednej sekundzie skurczył się o kilkanaście centymetrów i zaczął obgryzać paznokcie.

- A! Pan Pettigrew, niech będzie. Stań tu, przede mną. – Nastolatek podszedł bardzo drobnym krokiem. – Dobra, zaczynamy! Słowa zaklęcia to: _Guenon. _Akcent na pierwszą sylabę. Manewr wykonywany różdżką jest dosyć prosty. Po prostu wyobraźcie sobie, że rzucacie lasso.

Mężczyzna zamachnął się nieprzyzwoicie mocno, po czym wykrzyknął zaklęcie. Peter wytrzeszczał oczy, kiedy granatowy promień zmierzał w jego stronę. Po chwili skrępowały go magiczne rzemienie, upadł na okrągłe pośladki i został zakneblowany czerwonym jabłkiem. Większa część klasy wybuchła śmiechem.

- Dobra Peter, dla ciebie to wszystko na dzisiaj. – Pan Eyarth podniósł chłopaka i postawił w orientacyjnym pionie. – I tak jest was nieparzyście. Reszta uczniów - do dzieła!

Po pięciu minutach wszyscy stali na wyznaczonych miejscach. Sophii, ku jej wielkiej uldze, przypadł lekko roztargniony i raczej niegroźny rywal. Nie musiała się więc obawiać, że będzie skakać po całej sali. Jej lekcyjny partner udawał koczkodana, jak tylko zdecydował, że pozwoli dziewczynie wykonać pierwszy ruch.

Przez kolejną część lekcji, Ślizgonka przypatrywała się reszcie klasy. Po dziesięciu minutach pozostała już tylko jedna para – Snape contra Potter. Chłopcy naprawdę dobrze się spisywali. Gryfon był wyjątkowo szybki i czmychał przed wszystkimi strzałami, Ślizgon natomiast odznaczał się siłą. Potrafił sparować każdą serię. Dodatkowo, żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru przegrać. Bitwa ta polegała jedynie na czekaniu, aż przeciwnik zrobi jakiś błąd.

Pat przerwał nauczyciel:

- Dobra, starczy tego migdalenia! Potter i Snape – wasze domu dostały właśnie po dziesięć punktów, za genialną rywalizację. A teraz szansa dla pani ĭn Saeculo, na zdobycie kilku następnych.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, po czym spojrzała się na profesora, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

- Słucham?

- No tak. Mówiłem na początku lekcji, że ten kto pierwszy dobrze wykona zaklęcie dostanie nagrodę. Czeka na panią pojedynek. Ze mną.

Sophia podniosła się z ziemi i zrobiła kilka szybkich kroków w tył.

- Pan chyba żartuje?! Nic z tego.

- No dalej, nie bądź nieśmiała – powiedział nauczyciel, wykonując uśmiech, który niegdyś mógł wydawać się rozbrajający. Teraz było mu bliżej do miana „budzącego grozę". – Nie będę używać żadnych ofensywnych zaklęć. Tylko tarcze. No dalej, pokaż czego nauczył cię twój tatuś. Jeżeli przebijesz się przez moją barierę w trzech ruchach, Slytherin dostanie sto punktów.

W tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli wypychać ją do przodu. Czuła na sobie miliony dłoni, chcących by wyszła na podest. Jedna z nich należała do Jamesa Pottera, ciekawego tego co się stanie. Przybliżył się do Syriusza, wyciągając szyję. Sam chciałby zmierzyć się z kimś takim, w końcu tak mało jest okazji, by nauczyć się czegoś _prawdziwego. _

Widział jak dziewczyna podchodzi do nauczyciela, rozmasowując swoje ramiona. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i ukłoniła się przed przeciwnikiem. Drętwota nie jest czymś nadzwyczajnym - ot zwykły, oszołamiający, czerwony promień. W wykonaniu Ślizgonki był on jednak czymś monumentalnym. Niemal zepchnął, dzielnie trzymającego się profesora. Dziewczyna odpuściła jednak zbyt szybko, by przebić się przez tarczę. James stwierdził, że było to trochę lekkomyślne. Sophia wróciła na swoje miejsce lekko kuśtykając i wciąż pocierając ramiona. Przechyliła głowę studiując pana Eyartha, a później wykonała błyskawiczny ruch. Nie wypowiedziała na głos zaklęcia, więc zaskoczony mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili podniósł tarczę. Była ona jednak zbyt słaba, wobec tego rozprysła się, tworząc ładny pyłek. Belfer tymczasem, wylądował na swoim „parszywym tyłku".

Uczniowie wiwatowali głośno. Uśmiechnięty James szturchnął swojego przyjaciela w żebra. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Nie taka bezbronna, jak ci się wydawało, co? – zagadnął uradowany Rogacz, dając Syriuszowi kolejnego kuksańca.

* * *

Sophia nie zdołała zliczyć ile razy zdążono jej pogratulować. Co chwilę podchodził do niej inny, szeroko uśmiechnięty uczeń. Gryfon, Krukon, Puchon, Ślizgon, każdy z taką samą szczerością ściskał jej dłoń. Była bohaterką, w końcu pokonała w pojedynku nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią!

Dziewczyna wykorzystała jednodniową przerwę w opadach deszczu i zaszyła się w gąszczu przy jeziorze. Siedziała samotnie i obserwowała chylące się powoli ku zachodowi słońce. Grzało przyjemne, więc wyciągnęła swoje obolałe członki i zamknęła oczy. Woda szemrała cicho, tak samo jak nad White Bird Lake, które leżało niedaleko Ebsbury Wood. Jeździła tam z ojcem i matką - na rowerach, konno bądź wypieszczonym Fiatem 1200. Robili sobie pikniki, grali w czarodziejskie karty, wygłupiali się. Było miło.

Severus znalazł Sophię kilkanaście minut po szóstej. Właśnie wtedy gdy, połowa słońca skryła się za horyzontem. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę, po czym usiadł przy dziewczynie.

- To dla ciebie – szepnął, wyciągając w jej stronę ciemną kopertę.

Czarnowłosa przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Nie zdołała rozpoznać równego pisma. Zerknęła na swojego towarzysza i zapytała:

- Od kogo?

- Nie wiem. – Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami. – Przy twoim miejscu w Wielkiej Sali siedziała sowa, z tym w dziobie. Nie byłaś na kolacji, więc postanowiłem, ci to przynieść.

- Dziękuję – odezwała się, kładąc list na kamieniu obok.

Chłopak chwycił garść kamyków i zaczął bezwiednie rzucać je w stronę wody.

- Wiesz, że nikt kto nie miał konszachtów z ciemnymi mocami, nie pokonał dotąd Marmaduke'a?

Głośny plusk rozbrzmiał po okolicy. Severus zwrócił twarz w kierunku dziewczyny, ta jednak wpatrywała się w przestrzeń

- Coś insynuujesz? – zapytała, nie odwracając wzroku od wybranego sobie punktu.

Nabrał powietrza w płuca, zastanawiając się, jak wyrazić swoje myśli tak, by nie brzmiały oskarżycielsko.

- Twój ojciec chodził do szkoły w tych samych latach co Czarny Pan. Tak jak rodzice Mulcibera i Avery'ego. Przyznaj, że jest śmierciożercą. To on nauczył cię tego wszystkiego? Dzięki niemu potrafisz przemieniać się w zwierzę?

Sophia zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Oblizała wargi, po czym wykrzywiła je w wesołym uśmiechu.

- Nie, tego dokonałam sama. Jestem z siebie dumna.

Nastolatek pozostał skupiony i poważny. Wyrzucił już z dłoni wszystkie kamyczki, więc teraz dorwał wysuszony patyk i zaczął nim gryzmolić po wilgotnej ziemi.

- Gdzie byłaś wczoraj i dzień wcześniej? Wykonywałaś jakieś zadanie?

- Masz bujną wyobraźnię Severusie. Nie jestem na usługach Voldemorta.

_„Już" – _pomyślała.

Chłopak zgniótł gałązkę i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy.

- Ale nie zaprzeczyłaś, że twój ojciec jest.

Sophia potarła swoje czoło. Myślała, że jak komuś się wygada, będzie jej lżej. Teraz czuła się skrępowana i z lekka zawstydzona, mimo iż domyślała się, że Severus nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru jej potępiać.

- Mój ojciec jest tym, kim tobie wydaje się, że chciałbyś być. Nie sądzę jednak, by był to dobry pomysł. – Wstała z zimnego kamienia. Musi iść, jeżeli chce dotrzeć do zamku przed mrokiem.

- Widziałaś go kiedyś? Czarnego Pana. Jaki on jest?

- Intrygujący.

- Tylko tyle?

- Co jeszcze chciałbyś usłyszeć? – Rozłożyła wciąż bolące ręce i wzruszyła ramionami. - To maszyna do zabijania, Severusie. Nic więcej.

Już odchodziła od głazu, kiedy Ślizgon rzucił pośpiesznie:

- Chciałabyś do niego dołączyć?

Sophia zatrzymała się w pół kroku, odwróciła głowę w stronę siedemnastolatka i powiedziała przez plecy:

- Chciałabym się od niego uwolnić.

* * *

W Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów było wyjątkowo tłoczno, chociaż ścienny zegar pokazywał już po dwudziestej pierwszej. Któryś z pierwszoroczniaków wyciągnął swoją kolekcję wybuchowych kapsli i teraz cały jego rocznik zabawiał się w wymyślną grę. Sophia przecisnęła się przez ciżbę małolatów i podbiegła do „starszaków" zajmujących kominek. Stanęła za chłopakiem, który aktualnie prowadził jakiś szczegółowy wywód na temat niewybaczalnych klątw i postukała palcem w jego plecy. Gdy nie zareagował zrobiła to samo raz jeszcze, jednak zdecydowanie mocniej.

- Co jest? – Odwrócił się szybko, patrząc na intruza.

- Snape, nie widziałeś mojego listu?

Czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi i wykrzywił usta.

- Przecież ci go dałem.

Sophia przeklęła pod nosem.

- Najwyraźniej zostawiłam go przy jeziorze.

Avery, siedzący naprzeciwko Severusa, rozłożył szeroko ramiona i uśmiechnął się zuchwale do dziewczyny.

- Możemy skoczyć wspólnie po twój skarb. Noce są zimne i może padać.

Ślizgonka spojrzała ze wstrętem na nachalnego blondyna.

- Nie, dzięki. Przelecę się sama. Będzie szybciej i efektowniej.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pokierowała w stronę swojego dormitorium, a później w kierunku łazienki.

Sophia uniosła się nad ziemię. Dookoła było ciemno, a jej skrzydła uderzały mocno w górskie powietrze. Wprost przed dziewczyną jasno świeciła Kapella, a chłodny wiatr pomagał poruszać się jej znacznie sprawniej. Powoli zniżała swój lot. Na ziemi postawiła ludzkie stopy, by po chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę zza pazuchy.

- _Lumos – _szepnęła, a jasna poświata pomogła odnaleźć jej ciemną kopertę. Schowała ją do kieszeni, była już lekko zawilgocona. Odwróciła się w stronę drzew i wstrzymała oddech. Przed nią stała jakaś postać i wpatrywała się w nią jarzącymi, zielonymi oczami.

* * *

**Przepraszam, jeżeli rozdział jest trochę monotonny, następne będą innę. Dzięki, że wciąż mnie czytacie.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Witam Was ponownie. Dzisiaj zamieszczam kolejny rozdział, który mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.  
Życzę miłego czytania i liczę na komentarze z Waszej strony.**

**Piosenka na dzisiaj? Jasne** :D  
_Florance and the Machine - Breath of Life _

* * *

**Rozdział XI**

_Ciemne moce i jasne siły_

Sophia schowała wilgotną kopertę do kieszeni i odwróciła się w stronę drzew. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, po czym podniosła wzrok. To co zobaczyła, było tak nieoczekiwane, że z wrażenia wstrzymała oddech. W ciemności przed nią stała wysoka postać. Jej kontury miejscami zanikały, jednak jarzące się zielenią oczy, były bardzo dobrze widoczne.

Dwa punkciki zaczęły się opuszczać, aż znalazły się na wysokości najniższych krzaczków. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a nieco wyżej pojawiły się dwa kolejne. Te jednak nie zniżyły swojej wysokości, wręcz odwrotnie: wystrzeliły w górę, zatrzymując się dobre sześć stóp nad ziemią.

Sophia stała naprężona, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić. Intuicja podpowiedziała jej, że powinna schować różdżkę, więc to uczyniła. Cały czas była jednak przygotowana na ucieczkę, w ludzkiej jak i w zwierzęcej postaci.

W gąszczu zapanowało małe zamieszanie. Ślizgonka miała wręcz wrażenie, że rozgrywa się przed nią jakaś rozgorzała kłótnia. Postąpiła krok do przodu, zaraz się jednak cofnęła, gdyż wyskoczyło w jej kierunku coś brązowego. Przyzwyczajone już do ciemności oczy, pozwolił jej stwierdzić, że jest to stworzenie podobne do łasicy. Zwierzę, obnażyło swoje ostre ząbki, nie spuszczając z Sophii wzroku.

- Guimieukis, nie bądź niegrzeczna. – Z cienia wyłonił się chudy mężczyzna. Proporcje jego ciała były nieco zaburzone, ale nawet przy tak słabym świetle, Sophia była wstanie dostrzec ich piękno. Długie włosy opadały mu na nagie ramiona, a iskrzące oczy nadawały tajemniczości.

Elf zrobił krok do przodu i spojrzał groźne na brązową łasicę. Zwierzę prychnęło, po czym stanęło na tylnich łapkach. Sophia nie zdążyła zauważyć momentu przemiany. Po prostu w następnej chwili stała już przed nią kobieta, niesamowicie podobna do swojego towarzysza. Była troszeczkę niższa od mężczyzny jednak nie mniej piękna. Miała na sobie suknię z błękitnego aksamitu, tak cienką, że można było przez nią zobaczyć nagie ciało. Zmarszczyła długi, lekko zadarty nos i powiedziała melodyjnym głosem:

- Nie pouczaj mnie, Ambholay. Nie przy człowieku. – Ostatnie słowa wymówiła z odrazą, graniczącą wręcz z obrzydzeniem. – Już wystarczająco mnie upokorzyłeś. Nie będę ślepo za tobą kroczyć, bracie. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie należymy do tego plugawego świata? Co ci przyszło do głowy, by nas tu sprowadzać? Mamy wystarczająco dużo problemów na naszych barkach, bez twoich wymysłów.

Długowłosy obruszył się, a wypowiedziane przez niego słowa kipiały niezadowoleniem.

- Przypominam ci, że rozmawiasz z królem, Guimieukis. Dumbledore to nasza jedyna szansa! Tylko dzięki temu, że zniżyłem się to poziomu czarodziei, nie jesteśmy martwi.

Kobieta prychnęła niezadowolona. Sophia przyglądała się tej wymianie zdań z lekkim zdziwieniem. Starała się wyłapać wszystkie potrzebne słowa, jednak niektórych nie była wstanie zrozumieć. Elfy rozmawiały tak szybko, że momentami było słychać jedynie pogwizdywanie.

- Dumbledore? Kogoś takiego nazywasz „szansą"? To przez niego musieliśmy uciekać z naszych dolin i to przez niego kryjemy się w tych ciemnościach!

- To nie jego wina. Dobrze o tym wiesz. – Ambholay starał się obronić honor maga. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przyjął postawę surowego ojca. – Czarnoksiężnik jest naszym zmartwieniem, nie jego nauczyciel.

Kolejne prychnięcie kobiety.

- Ależ ten starzec zaprosił go do szkoły i do tego podstawił pod nos niebezpieczną magię. On jest za to odpowiedzialny. – Guimieukis wciągnęła głęboko w płuca zimne powietrze. Światło księżyca odbiło się od jej twarzy, ukazując delikatne łezki na różowawych policzkach. Nie spływały jednak z jej oczu, lecz tworzyły się nieregularnie niczym krople rosy. – Wybacz, ale konieczne jest, bym udała się do mych dzieci. Ktoś musi im wyjaśnić, dlaczego umrą w ciemnościach.

Kobieta złapała dolną część sukni i schowała się w zaroślach.

Sophia wpatrywała się nieśmiało w króla elfów. Zniżyła głowę, kiedy mężczyzna zwrócił się w jej stronę. Stała przez chwilę, zgięta w ukłonie, po czym uniosła się powoli, bojąc się spojrzeć w jarzące zielenią oczy.

- Przepraszam za to, że musiałaś być świadkiem tego przykrego zdarzenia. Moja siostra jest nieszczęśliwa z powodu naszego nowego, przymusowego trybu życia.

- Mogłabym się zapytać, co się stało, wasza wysokość? – Dziewczyna czuła się dziwnie wypowiadając te słowa, jednak wiedziała, że właśnie tak powinna się do niego zwracać. Elfy potrafią być bardzo wrażliwe.

- Czarnoksiężnik zajął nasze królestwo, musieliśmy się ewakuować – powiedział Ambholay podchodząc bliżej. – Część z nas jest u niego w uwięzi, reszta chowa się jak parszywe szczury. Dumbledore pozwolił nam przebywać na terenie Zakazanego Lasu, niemniej jednak większość z nas wolałoby śmierć od tej tortury.

Ślizgonka podniosła brwi. Usiadła na głazie, na którym kilka godzin temu się wylegiwała i spojrzała pytająco na elfa.

- Potrzebujemy Słońca, by żyć – kontynuował. – Tutaj jest go bardzo mało. Naszych dzieciom to nie wystarcza. Powoli więdną, niczym kwiaty jesienią. Nie możemy jednak wrócić. Musimy tu przebywać dopóki czarnoksiężnik nie przegra.

- Myślałam, że nasza magia na was nie działa.

Ambholay podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Kucnął na skrawku zielonej trawy, wyrwał jedno zwiędnięte źdźbło, po czym zamknął je w swoich dłoniach. Gdy je otworzył, łodyżka była zazieleniona i niesamowicie soczysta.

- Owszem. Jesteśmy poza tym, co wy jesteście skłonni nazywać magią. Niestety, wasz świat wpływa na nasz. Niszczy go.

- Nie możecie walczyć?

- Jesteśmy istotami pokoju, a czarnoksiężnik ma za swymi plecami stworzenia równe nam w potędze. Nie damy rady.

Sophia zamilkła wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Wiedziała, że Voldemort popełnia masę złych czynów, jednak nie sądziła, że zdążył już skrzywdzić tak wielu.

- Mogę jakoś pomóc?

- Właśnie po to tutaj przyszedłem. Guimieukis próbowała mnie powstrzymać. – Zmyślił się, a Sophia czekała przez kilka minut na dalszy ciąg jego wypowiedzi. – Potrzebny jest nam ktoś, kto będzie nas informował, jak wygląda sytuacja na świecie. Żebyśmy nie przebywali tutaj dłużej niż trzeba.

Ślizgonka wstrzymała oddech. Czy oni naprawdę będą siedzieć bezczynnie w tym lesie, kiedy potrzebna jest każda pomoc?

- Nie możecie do nas dołączyć? Wspólnie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić więcej niż osobno.

Elf przygryzł dolną wargę i wykrzywił twarz w niesmaku.

- To nie jest nasza wojna. – Wstał z kucek i skierował się w stronę drzew. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz naszym łącznikiem. Ktoś tutaj będzie na ciebie czekał, za tydzień o tej samej porze.

Po czym odwrócił się i poszedł śladami swojej siostry.

Sophia stała jeszcze przez chwilę na zimnym powietrzu. Przed oczami zaczęły przelatywać jej nieznane obrazy z przeszłości i przyszłości. Nie wiedziała, czy to jest jakaś forma przepowiedni. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że nie jest w stanie tego zatrzymać.

Widziała tańczące, małe elfy. Skakały z miejsca na miejsce, ratując przed obumarciem każdą roślinkę w dolinie. Szczęśliwe matki przytulały do siebie swoje dzieci, rozdając im pocałunki pełne miłości. Roześmiani partnerzy zamykali się w gorących uściskach pożądania. Później było inaczej. Był strach, ciemność, krew.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła powieki, by odgonić smutek nieznanych jej postaci. Ze szklistymi oczami zmieniła się w karakarę i wzleciała nad jezioro. Przy łazienkowym okienku była trzy minuty później. Przecisnęła się przez świetlik i odrętwiała oparła się o zimną ścianę. Wysiłek, do którego została zmuszona, doprowadził ją do całkowitego wyczerpania. Zawrotom głowy towarzyszyły dziwne skurcze w jamie brzusznej, dlatego postanowiła usiąść na ziemi. Odczekała chwilę, po czym ściągnęła kraciastą koszulę przez głowę. Ślizgonka wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła zamknięte od jakiegoś czasu oczy. Dostrzegła ciemną kopertę, która wypadła jej z kieszeni. Chwyciła ją i rozerwała. Gruby, zgięty kilka razy pergamin wydawał się być praktycznie niezapisany. Ślizgonka rozwinęła go, będąc coraz bardziej zaciekawiona. To co przeczytała, sprawiło, że przedmioty dookoła niej zaczęły wirować po raz kolejny.

_Wiem gdzie jesteś. _

_Dostanę Cię w moje ręce, wierz mi. To czy wrócisz sama, po dobroci, czy też zostaniesz zaciągnięta do mnie siłą, jest Twoim wyborem. Dumbledore Cię nie obroni. Nie kryj się za jego plecami, to na nic. Jesteś moja. Żywa bądź martwa._

_T.R vel L.V_

* * *

Na zegarku było już kilkanaście minut po siódmej, gdy oczy Sophii powoli się otworzyły. Przespała prawie całą noc, jednak nie czuła się wypoczęta. Mięśnie miała obolałe, a głowa ciężko leżała na poduszce. Wygramoliła się jednak z łóżka i po niecałym kwadransie szła ze spuszczonym wzrokiem w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Gwar w środku panował niesamowity, gdyż prawie wszyscy uczniowie właśnie teraz jedli swoje pierwsze śniadanie. Dziewczyna przecisnęła się między dwoma grupkami młodych czarodziejów i usiadła na swoje zwykłe miejsce. Siedzący miejsce dalej Avery, niczym dżentelmen podał jej koszyczek z chlebem i uśmiechnął się na przywitanie.

- Eeej nic ci nie jest? – Mulciber wychylił się w stronę Sophii i zaczął bardzo intensywnie wpatrywać się w jej twarz. – Kurna, wyglądasz jak trup. Może zmieniasz się w wampira? Moja ciocia już raz nim była, ale na szczęście podali jej lek. Ty lepiej idź do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo jeszcze się na nas, kurna, rzucisz.

Severus, który właśnie wypijał swoją poranną porcję kawy, spojrzał na chłopaka jakby był kompletnym idiotą. Odłożył kubek na stół i powiedział niczym do małego dziecka:

- Gareth, wampiryzm to nie choroba a już na pewno nie taka, którą da się wyleczyć. Możesz uświadomić swoją ciotkę, że wydała majątek, by przepędzili z niej grypę. – Wziął kolejny łyk ciepłego napoju, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Sophii. – Udało ci się znaleźć list?

- Tak – kiwnęła bezwiednie głową. – Miałam przyjemność go przeczytać. – Widelec wypadł jej z ręki i z brzdękiem wylądował na talerzu. Zacisnęła usta starając się zapomnieć o przekazanej jej wiadomości.

Tymczasem do Wielkiej Sali zaczęły wlatywać sowy z poranną pocztą. Lądowały przed poszczególnymi uczniami, wyciągając swoje obwiązane nóżki. Ślizgonka nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi, ponieważ starała skupić się na jedzeniu, które miała przed nosem. Głowę podniosła dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszała dziesiątki podnieconych głosów i liczne wzdychania. To co zobaczyła, wykraczało poza jej poranną granicę wyobraźni. Cała sala wypełniona była czarnymi jak węgiel ptakami. Część latała nad zdziwionymi twarzami czarodziei, reszta przysiadywała na kamiennych rzeźbach. Zajęły całe pomieszczenie, nie zwracając jakiejkolwiek uwagi na otaczających je ludzi.

Nauczyciele podnieśli się ze swoich krzeseł rozglądając się za sprawcą tego zamieszania. Profesor McGonagall patrzyła groźnie w stronę stołu Gryfonów, miała już nawet zamiar zejść z piedestału, kiedy ręka dyrektora wylądowała na jej ramieniu. Podsunął jej pod nos kartkę pergaminu, identyczną do tej z listu Sophii. Kobieta zasłoniła usta dłonią w wyrazie szoku i przestraszonym wzrokiem spojrzała na Dumbledore'a. Profesor powiedział coś do niej, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Sophia jako jedyna zdawała się zauważyć dziwne zachowanie dorosłych. Poczuła nagły przypływ adrenaliny i strachu. Nie bardzo kontrolując swoje ruchy, odłożyła napoczętą kanapę na talerz i wybiegła z sali.

* * *

Dyrektor Hogwartu przechadzał się nie nerwowo po swoim gabinecie. Wysłał wiadomość do członków Zakonu Feniksa i teraz czekał na ich przybycie. Co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę zegara ściennego, jakby bał się, że jego przyjaciele przyjdą za późno.

Albus Dumbledore dostał list. List, którego nadawcą był jego dawny uczeń. Niegdyś znany ze swojej elokwencji, wiedzy, kultury. Teraz sławny z rozsiewanego okrucieństwa. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które otworzyły się samoistnie po niecałej sekundzie. Minerwa McGonagall weszła jako pierwsza, za nią wkroczyło jeszcze kilka innych osób. Na przód wyszedł postawny mężczyzna z licznymi szramami na twarzy. Ktoś kto zobaczyłby go po raz pierwszy, niechybnie stwierdziłby, że to bokser z kilkakrotnie złamanym nosem.

- Z Ministerstwa zdołałem wyrwać się tylko ja, Albusie. Reszta jest w terenie – powiedział podchodząc bliżej do dyrektora.

- Cieszę się, że ty zdołałeś dotrzeć, Alastorze. Pozwólcie, że od razu przejdę do konkretów. – Dumbledore podał aurorowi przeczytany kilkakrotnie list, po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich – Voldemort wyraził się jasno. Jeżeli nie oddamy mu Sophii ĭn Saeculo, zaatakuje Hogwart.

- Od początku wiedziałam, że z tą dziewczyną jest coś nie tak – profesorka transmutacji wyrwała się do przodu. Zarumieniła się lekko, gdy dostrzegła na sobie zdziwiony wzrok dyrektora. – Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie możemy jej wysłać na pewną śmierć.

- Dobrze, że się rozumiemy Minerwo – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Przemyślałem to wszystko i doszedłem do wniosku, że Tom nie zdobędzie się na atak na szkołę. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Jest jeszcze stosunkowo słaby i stara się jedynie nas przestraszyć.

- My się nie boimy! Dopadniemy tego skurwysyna! – krzyknął grubym głosem Alastor Moody. Zgromadzeni członkowie zakonu nie zwrócili na jego słowa większej uwagi. Zdążyli przyzwyczaić się już do specyficznego sposobu bycia aurora.

Następnie odezwał się łysiejący czarodziej:

- Moja żona może zaopiekować się uczennicą.

- Nie, Elfiasie. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

Korpulentny mężczyzna od razu wycofał się pod ścianę.

- To co w takim razie robimy? – zapytała niska kobieta z niesamowicie czerwonymi ustami.

- Jest nas za mało, by pokonać czarne siły. – Albus podszedł do żerdzi, na której siedział feniks i pogładził ptaka po czerwonych piórach. – Postanowiłem, że najwyższy czas zaproponować pełnoletnim uczniom, by dołączyli do Zakonu.

McGonagall wstrzymała oddech i dwoma wielkimi susami podskoczyła do mężczyzny.

- Ależ to dzieci!

- Dzieci, które wychodząc ze szkoły wejdą w sam środek okrutnej wojny i nie będą wiedziały jak się obronić – zwrócił się do kobiety, patrząc znad okularów połówek. - Będziemy ich szkolić. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli stworzymy jakiś zamknięty klub pojedynków. Zastanowię się jeszcze, kto będzie poprowadził zajęcia. Nie chciałbym, zwracać się z tym do Marmaduke'a. Nasz nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią jest raczej nieogarnięty.

Minerwa przestąpiła kilka razy z nogi na nogę, po czym zapytała po raz ostatni:

- Jesteś tego pewny, Albusie?

- Tak, Minerwo. Kiedy ciemne moce rosną, jasne muszę dorównać im wielkością.


End file.
